New Kid
by Batmarcus
Summary: 14 year old Isabella has never known much about her father so what happens when a mysterious boy shows up at her home claiming to be her brother everything in her life changes forever. Rated for safety in later chapters.  Editing in progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Phineas and Ferb although I wish I did.**

**I do however claim the right to own Adam Garcia Shapiro**

**This story takes place when everyone is 14 years old **

**Newly edited chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>New Kid<strong>

**Chapter 1:**

Isabella Garcia Shapiro and her mother Vivian where eating breakfast as usual it was the first day of the summer and like always Isabella was in a hurry to go and see Phineas to find out what he and his step brother Ferb had planned for the day. She gulped down the last of her milk and said

"Alright mom I'm going over to Phineas and Ferbs see you later"

"Ci, Isa be careful" said Vivian

"I will mom" said Isabella dashing out the door thinking to herself as she went _What could possibly happen I'm just going across the street mom worries too much sometimes._

She was so preoccupied thinking, that she did not even notice the yellow taxi that pulled up in front of her house until she ran into the young man that had gotten out looking a little nervous.

"Sorry" she said getting up and brushing the dirt off her pink skirt

"Oh no problem said the boy in a light toned voice picking himself up and dusting himself off as well.

"Is this the Garcia Shapiro residence" he asked as the last of the dirt fell off his dark black jeans.

"Yes, yes it is." said Isabella as the boy paid the taxi and it drove off down the road.

"Can I help you?" she asked curious. As she looked at the boy closer he looked pretty normal with black hair the same as hers but cut shorter so it only fell to the end of his neck.

His blue eyes looked around nervously as he said "I uh have a letter for Vivian Garcia Shapiro" fiddling with the collar of his dark red shirt nervously and not really looking her in the eye.

"Well, she's inside cleaning up breakfast" said Isabella heading towards Phineas and Ferbs home again saying as she went:

"Just knock she should answer pretty quickly."

_Well that was weird I wonder who that kid was I'll have to ask mom about it when I get home._ She thought to herself then she pushed the matter to the back of her head as she approached the gate to the Flynn Fletcher backyard.

"Hey Phineas whatcha doin?" she asked as she entered their backyard

Hours later she was walking home Phineas and Ferb had built an incredible anti-gravity skate park and they had all spent the day skating and jumping off the ramps reaching some incredible heights, but yet again Phineas had missed all her hints that day.

_Oblivious, as ever._ she thought sadly opening her front door and stepping into her living room.

The first thing she noticed as she stepped in and closed the door was the mysterious boy from this morning setting comfortably on the couch drinking a glass of water and talking with her mother whose eyes were slightly red as though she had been crying earlier which worried Isabella a little.

"Hi mom." said Isabella setting herself upon the black armchair across form the couch

"Is everything okay, and who is this kid?" asked Isabella a slight edge to her voice as she indicated the boy sitting across from her on the couch.

"Oh, hello Isa I have something important to tell you." she said her voice a little horse but still audible.

"You see when you were born you were one half of a set of twins." She said her voice clear as shock showed on Isabella's face.

Vivian continued "Your father and I had decided to split up not long afterwords I took you and he took your brother."

Eventually Isabella came out of her shock long enough to process what her mother was saying and she began to except it when her mother continued in a calm yet quavery voice

"Isa, honey this is your brother Adam." she said nodding towards the boy now sitting silently on the couch looking at them

Isabella looked back and forth between her mother and the boy her, their brother and then she fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I will continue to edit the chapters over the next few days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Nothing to say really enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Well that went well." said Adam standing up from the couch and walking towards Isabella and Vivian

"It will be fine." said Vivian picking Isabella up and laying her on the couch "She just does not handle shock well." she continued as they both heard Isabella begin to wake up.

"At least she recovers quickly" said Adam going into the kitchen at Vivians insistence to get Isabella a glass of water.

"Mom?" said Isabella finally able to find her voice again. "Why did you not tell me I had a brother?" she asked genuinely hurt that her mother had kept such an important fact secret from her.

"Isa honey your father and I agreed it was for the best if neither of you knew. We did not get along at the time and did not want to put you two through our fighting." she said in a slightly stronger tone of voice then the one she had used when breaking the news to Isabella.

"So then why is he here now?" asked Isabella recovering her calm attitude as Adam entered the room carrying a tall glass of water in one hand and a small envelope in the other.

"Well that is what had me so upset earlier." said Vivian as Adam handed her the envelope and Isabella the glass of water Vivian took a deep breath and handed Isabella the envelope as Adam took a seat on the now vacated armchair where Isabella had fainted.

"That's from dad." he said his voice a little quavery as he continued "H..he told me to diliver it to you two personally." he said stammering a little over his own words.

Curious for what felt like the millionth time in the last few minutes Isabella opened the letter and read:

_Dear Vivian,_

_First of all let me start by saying what you probably already know the young man delivering this to you is your son. Second if you are in fact getting this letter I have died how I do not know but that is the truth. I have instructed my lawyer to give this to Adam to give to you in the event of my death or disappearance. Now before going on I must say that I have never stopped thinking about you and Isabella since I last saw you both and although I may not have been the best companion I do love you both dearly. Now as you know since I have died you are Adams legal guardian as we established before going our separate ways which means that what he does from here on is entirely up to you if you do not want him with you he can always go to live with my brother Charlie in North Carolina, I know he will understand but I do not think you will say no I have been wrong before though. It is my dearest hope that he and Isabella can be real brother and sister. It may be too late but I hope that they will both forgive us in time. Again I would like to say that I still do and always have loved you and Isabella and wish we could have had some time together. Hopefully you are willing to take Adam in if not simply give Charlie a call he still has the same number._

_Yours forever,_

_Sergio Garcia Shapiro_

Isabella looked up from the letter tears starting to sting at her eyes as she asked what she knew her mom had not been able too "How, did he die?" she asked choking back a sob.

Adam looked up from the floor, his blue eyes filled with tears as he choked out

"In a car crash he was drunk and he never saw the semi truck coming he was pronounced dead on arrival at the hospital." he said directing his tear filled eyes to the floor again.

They all sat there in complete silence for what felt like forever until Isabella tilted her head up and asked "So mom?"

"Yes Isa?" asked Vivian knowing that one of the two teens would ask sooner or later.

"Is he staying?" Isabella finished gesturing towards Adam who sat still and silent staring at Vivian questioningly

Vivian bit her lip lip for a few moments and then said "Yes he can stay if he wants to."

She turned to Adam who stood walked over and gave both women a hug and said "I would love too thank you so much Vi...uh..mom" he smiled as they all got up and headed to the kitchen for dinner.

Isabella still trying to process what a very interesting summer this was turning out to be only one day in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright two chapters edited and counting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello so this chapter I got a little bit of writers block but I overcame...eventually **

**Newly edited.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Dinner that night was well, awkward at first, but as the three got to talking they really did learn a lot about each other Isabella learned that her father and Adam had been living in Miami for the last twelve years.

Adam learned all about Phineas, Ferb, The Fireside girls, and the rest of the gang but mostly Phineas from Isabella.

After dinner Vivian said "Well Adam, your room will be the old guest bedroom feel free to make yourself at home while I go find some sheets for the bed." and with that she walked downstairs.

Adam stood for a minute leaning against the kitchen counter staring at the floor and then said "I guess I should go, and take a look at my room." He pushed himself off the counter and strode towards the living room.

"Do you need any help moving your stuff upstairs?" asked Isabella wanting to help in any way she could

Adam smiled and said "The only stuff I have are the clothes I'm wearing, a laptop, a cell phone, a pair of pajamas, and an ipod all with chargers. I'll be okay you just relax sounds like you have had a longer day then I have anyway." he said smiling again as he picked up the strap of the laptop case and headed upstairs.

"First door on the right." Isabella called up to him

"Thank you" he called back downstairs

_Wow,_ thought Isabella as she watched him run upstairs. _This morning it was another amazing day with Phineas and Ferb and now I have a brother. Amazing what can happen in just one day and there's still so much more summer to come._

She smiled at the thought of introducing Adam to the gang, but first thing was first she knew once her mom heard how little Adam had with him she would force them go shopping in the morning not that she would mind.

Vivian came up from the basement a bundle of blue sheets in her arms as she headed upstairs towards what was, now Adam's room Isabella at her heals they walked in. They found Adam sitting on the edge of the bed the window wide open letting in the smell of freshly cut grass a seventeen inch laptop sat open on the black desk in the comer of the room nearest the window an itunes library open on the screen.

He smiled and walked over and took the sheets out there mothers hands and began to make his bed.

"Mijo don't you have anything else?" Vivian asked worried as Adam tucked the sheets and turned to face her

"No no I don't" he said plugging his phone charger into the wall by the nightstand.

"We did not have a suitcase big enough to take all my old stuff." he said facing them again.

"Well then tomorrow we have some shopping to do!" Vivian exclaimed as she left the room "Until then you will have to keep your outfit clean for tomorrow."

"Right." said Adam turning and pulling out some dark red pajama pants from the laptop case that was more like a backpack.

Isabella noticed, as she left the room to give Adam some privacy that for his age Adam was built like an athlete very streamlined yet muscular at the same time. She chuckled to herself as she imagined what the other fireside girls would say when they met him.

Adam lay himself down in his bed and began to drift into sleep the last thought before he fell into sleeps embrace was, _wow so this is my new life it should be very interesting who needs Miami it's too hot anyway._ chuckling to himself he faded into sleep.

He was roused the next morning at seven o clock, by Isabella telling him to hurry that mom wanted to leave within the hour he got up stretched and got ready within thirty minutes they where all in the car on the way to the mall.

Six hours later they returned loaded with bags, and boxes. Adam also now had much shorter hair that sat very messy on his head. Adam stored all the purchases away in the closet taking another shower before sliding into new black jeans a and a red and black stripped shirt he dug into his bag and pulled out a necklace with a large ring on the end and clipped it around his neck.

As he came downstairs he heard Isabella say; "Okay see you all in about twenty minutes" closing her phone and turning around to face her brother.

"Everyone is coming to our house for dinner." Adam raised his eye brows as Isabella continued "No one knows about you we were planning to do this anyway, but you will get the chance to meet everyone." She finished.

Then she noticed the ring dangling form his neck and asked; "Whats that?"

He smiled "It was dads wedding ring he gave it to me when I was five I've had it ever since." he said with pride.

"Oh" she said looking closer.

The ring it was much bigger then her few rings it was silver and had a large green emerald in the center with the initials S.G.S engraved in the inside of the band.

"Well" she said regaining herself and turning towards the back yard "Come on we need to set up for the party." she said.

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang and Isabella answered and was greeted by her Fireside Girl Troop.

"Hey, chief" said Gretchen "What's the big news you told us you had?" she asked right away.

"Well..umm.." she stammered she did not know where to begin, but fortunately at that exact moment Adam walked bye saying something about paper plates to their, mother as he waved to the other girls not really paying attention.

The questions immediately broke out from her troop, as he walked back outside loaded down with paper plates and plastic silverware closing the door behind him.

"Who was that?" asked Gretchen

"Why is he hear" asked Adyson

"He's cute" said Katie

Which earned her questioning looks from the rest of the troop but Isabella managed to silence them all and she launched into an explanation of everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. When she had finished they all starred at her in shock until finally Gretchen spoke up

"So that's your twin bother and he just showed up out of the blue yesterday?" Gretchen summarized.

"Pretty much." said Isabella

"So is he fun or boring?" asked Katie

"I don't know a lot about him yet, so I couldn't really tell you, but he has been fun when we hang out." said Isabella

"Well then lets find out some more about him." said Adyson, striding towards the back door

The other girls nodded their agreement and fallowed Adyson and Isabella outside to the backyard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so before this chapter begins I have to say I honestly cannot believe that the story is this interesting to people but thank you for the compliments and thank you to sistergrimm 97 for telling me to post in the first place. Anyway here's chapter four. **

**Newly edited.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

As they entered the backyard, Adam was setting the supplies he had just gotten near the buffet his earbuds in his ears as he bobbed his head to whatever he was listening to.

At the other girls encouragement Isabella walked up and tapped him on the shoulder saying; "Hey Adam." as she did so.

The boy was caught off guard, and jumped about three feet in the air when tapped his shoulder calming down he turned around and looked at his sister saying jokingly

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He looked around, and noticed the other girls assembled in almost a perfect V formation behind her.

As he looked at all of them his eyes fell on Katie and stomach seemed to perform multiple back flips, but he took it in his stride looked back to Isabella and asked "Who are they?" gesturing at the girls behind her.

"Well" said Isabella who had noticed Adams eyes linger on Katie for a few seconds longer then the others, but decided she would talk to him about it later as she continued

"These are the girls from my fireside troop. Gretchen, Ginger, Holly, Adyson, Milly, and Katie she said pointing towards each girl as she said there name.

Adam waved to each of them as they where introduced. "Hello." he said.

"So what brings you all out here the party does not start for another half hour?" he asked curious.

"They always get here early" Isabella said in a sweet voice. "anyways." she continued "I told them about you and then occurred to me that I do not know a lot about you so we have some questions." she said.

However as she opened her mouth to begin the storm of questions the doorbell rang again. Isabella sighed and walked towards the door saying "You girls go ahead and ask I'll go see whose here...and play nice." she seemed to add that last part as an afterthought.

At this point Adam found himself thinking _wow my sister just left me alone with people I don't really know at all. If this were a horror movie this would be where the ax wielding crazy guy would kill me._

He glanced over his shoulder just to be sure that there was no ax wielding crazy man behind him there was not sighing a breath of relief he turned back to the Fireside Girls and said "So Isabella said you had some..." was all he managed to get out before the storm of questions began.

"Did you really live in Miami?" asked Adyson

"What do you do for fun?" asked Gretchen

"What are your favorite colors?" asked Milly

"Do you have any hobbies?" asked Holly

"Are you into any sports?" asked Ginger

"How did you get here?" asked Katie

Adam held up a hand to stop the questions and said "Okay one at a time please."

He pointed to Milly and said "First of all my favorite colors are red and black."

He then turned his attention to Gretchen and said "I bike, swim, play video games, and hang out with friends for fun."

"Yes, I did live in Miami for the last twelve years." he said addressing Adyson. "I'm not sure if martial arts counts as a hobbie or a sport, but I enjoy it. I also enjoy building things." he said to Holly.

"As for actual sports I like, Soccer and Track." He said turning to look at Ginger with a smile he turned and looked at Katie.

"As for how I got here that's a pretty interesting story." he began but at that exact moment there was a gasp of shock.

"What?" said voices from the house the girls recognized it as the voices of Phineas, Ferb and Candace.

Adam, on the other hand looked at the house puzzled as the three people in question came out into the backyard in a sprint Phineas skidded to a stop three feet from Adam who took a few steps back, to look at the three of them.

Phineas who stood in front of his two siblings simply stared at Adam dumbstruck like the other two for a few minutes which gave Adam time to take them in as well. Phineas was in light blue jeans and an orange and white striped shirt and was about an inch or two shorter then Adam.

Adam turned to look at Ferb who had grown into his legs in the last few years which put him a good foot and half above Adam in height he was dressed in dark purple pants with a black belt looped through the waist, and a white polo shirt on.

Adam finally turned his attention to Candace who was now twenty years old and had exchanged her skirt for white jeans her bright red hair was cut so that it feel to the middle of her neck.

The silence between the four of them stretched until Isabella came up behind from behind Phineas.

"Phineas, Ferb, Candace this is my brother Adam." she said simply.

Adam smiled and extended his hand to Phineas, who took a second before he shook Adam's hand and regained himself to start asking a lot of the same questions that Adam had just finished answering and yet again right when he got to how he had gotten to Danville all the way from Miami.

He was interrupted yet again but this time it was by the arrival of Buford carrying Baljeet under his right arm and Irving under his left as he said "Hey who are you?" in his gruff voice pointing to Adam.

Adam raised his eye brows and looked to Isabella who said "Adam this is Buford he's the local bully but he is a good friend of ours. Buford this is Adam he's my fraternal twin brother." Buford dropped both Baljeet and Irving in shock, but regained his voice.

"Well then I guess it's time for your welcome punch." He said swing his right hand towards Adam.

Just as it was about to hit, Adam swung his arm up and caught Buford's arm between his left arm and his chest he shifted Adam shifted his weight and swung the fairly larger boy to his side and slammed him to the grass.

Adam's knee coming to rest on Buford's left shoulder as he said "I've been in four different kinds of martial arts since I was five." He stood up letting go of Buford smiling and turned to shake Baljeet and Irvings hand who where both standing still slightly dumbstruck at what had just happened.

"That was I...how did you do that?" Baljeet asked stunned as he shook Adams hand.

"Like I said lots of training." Adam said shaking both boys hands as he answered their questions which where the same one's he had already explained TWICE until he finally reached Katie's question again.

"Now as I was saying, how I got here is kind of long so if you want to hear it you may want to get some snacks."

Naturally all of them wanted to hear the story so everyone went over to the buffet and loaded there paper plates with lots of snack ranging from vegetables all the way to brownies with chocolate frosting on top.

They all sat down in front of Adam plates on there laps Isabella making sure to sit right next to Phineas.

All off the other Fireside girls sat down in a group in the middle except for Isabella who sat in front beside Phineas and Katie who had seated herself in the front close to Adam who sat and thought biting his lip for a few minutes as he tried to figure out where to start.

He decided he would start with the night that his dad had died a few weeks ago the night that had truly been the longest night of his life, and had changed everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that is the cut off point for chapter four hope you enjoyed your read please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Enjoy. **

**Newly Edited.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"I guess it all really starts the night that dad died." Adam said in a voice so low that it was almost a whisper and he began to tell his story.

_Flashback_

_Adam sat upside down on the couch in his fathers living room staring at the TV without the slightest Idea of what was on. It was a clear late may day in Miami and like most days in Miami it was very very hot but heat was the least of his concerns at the moment. It had been an odd week for Adam school had let out he had scored straight A's which was normal for him he had made plans to visit his friends tonight but he had been thrown off by his Dad's news. After all it was not everyday that you were told you had a twin sister who you had never met before. No that had certainly put him into a state of shock._

_He ran his fingers through his messy long black hair noting that he would need a haircut soon as he pulled himself upright on the couch and starred at the photo his dad had given him when he had told him it showed two babies one wrapped in a blue blanket the other in a pink one with matching patches of black hair sleeping peacefully. He glanced at the other photo of a women who at the time was in her early twenties smiling at the camera with bright blue eyes and wavy black hair this was his mother or at least that is what his father had told him. He was not sure how long he spent looking at the two photo's until his dad reentered the room dressed for a night out with his friends they had been planning for weeks._

_Sergio kept himself in good health to say the very least he was clean shaven with surprisingly green eyes and jet black hair that he kept well groomed he was fairly tall having a good four to five inches of height on his son. He sat beside his son on the couch and tapped him on the shoulder. He felt the tap on his right shoulder but did not turn to face his dad immediately Adam gave one last look at the photo's before turning around to face his father. He gave his dad a looked that he hoped reflected the hurt he felt at having this secret kept from him._

_Evidently it got through because his dad said "Son I am so sorry you did not deserve to have something this important kept from you." Adam sat in thought for a few minutes as silence stretched between them before he said "I forgive you but I want to meet them." It was not a question it was a statement and his dad knew him well enough to know that with or without his father he would go to meet his mother and sister. So he responded "Of course you do and we will we can start making plans to leave tomorrow I hear from other family that they live in Danville California now." Adam smiled and gave his dad a hug overjoyed at his statement._

_"But tonight I have an evening with the boys to get to." he said standing up and straightening the collar of his blue polo shirt as he continued "I will be back very late so if you are asleep when I get home I will talk to you in the morning." "Be careful dad and have some fun." said Adam as his father picked up his car keys and headed for the door. "I will Adam see you in the morning goodnight I love you." he said opening the door a stepping outside. "Love you too dad." Adam said as his dad got into his green Chevy and pulled away. That was the last conversation that Adam ever had with his father._

_At around two o clock the next morning Adam was woken from his sound sleep by his cellphone ringing he found his phone in the folds of his blanket and drozely answered "Hello?" he said "Is this Adam Garcia Shapiro?" asked a crisp female voice on the other line. "Yes." he responded waking up slightly "This is doctor Patterson at Miami emergency room calling regarding your father." Adam sat bolt upright suddenly wide awake "Whats wrong with my dad is he okay?" Adam questioned but even then he knew that he must not be or he would have called himself or he would be home. "He was involved in a ver serious car crash and suffered major internal bleeding and several concussions I'm sorry son your father was dead before we got there." the voice concluded. Everything seemed to go cold around Adam as he listened and then he fell to his knee's and began to cry as the full weight of what he was being told dawned on him._

_Adam spent the next week and a half in a sate of not shock but disbelief his father who had always been there foe him was gone. He stayed with his Dad's friend Max and his family while family from all over flew into Miami and planned the funeral. He did not really talk to any of them in fact he did not talk at all for the first few days. When the funeral came he found that he could not bring himself to speak to the gathered friends and family he was not even really aware of what he had been doing until he took his last look at his father in the casket and watched as it was lowered into the ground. He was approached by a man in a grey suit with a gold tie on un underneath his jacket and was told to fallow him as his father had left him something in his will._

_As he entered the office Adam immediately noticed his grandmother and grandfather sad and grief stricken at the passing of there oldest son he also registered his uncle Charlie in another chair beside them. Adam chose to remain standing as the lawyer began to read the will. Sergio had left his home to Charlie and his parents however custody of Adam went to Vivian Garcia Shapiro. He had left Adam three sealed envelops and all of his assets he opened the envelope addressed to him and read:_

_**Dear Adam,**_

_**First of all as you know from where you are standing I have died. Now I have left you in charge of all my money and assets I have also left custody of you to your mother who you may or may not know about at this point. Now there are two other envelope's you are being given one is for your mother and the other is for your twin sister. From what I know they currently live in Danville, California I hope you will forgive me if I have not told you about them. I am confident that Vivian will take you in with open arms however if not she can send you to Uncle Charlie who I am leaving our home. I hope that will be able to get to know your mother and sister well. I want you to know that I love you and I am so very proud of everything you have become and accomplished.**_

_**Love,**_

_Dad_

_So a few days later Adam returned to his home for the last time to gather a few things into his laptop case he placed the computer and its charger as well as the chargers to his phone and ipod he also placed inside the outer pocket the two envelope's and a pair of pajama pants. As he was leaving he noticed the ring his dad had given him nine years ago he picked it up and slide it onto a silver chain and placed it around his neck he also grabbed the two photograph's his Dad had given him that fateful day and stored them in the case as well as a framed photo of himself and his father. He went to the bank and withdrew all his fathers money which summed up to nine hundred and eighty-one dollars as he had just paid the bills. He purchased a plane ticket to Danville, said goodbye to some friends, and departed Miami._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Adam finished telling his story tears threatening to spill out as he finished.<p>

"I got here yesterday morning, and Isabella has told you what happened from there." he stated voice a little horse from talking so much but as everyone prepared to ask a few more questions he remembered what he had forgotten when he got to Danville.

He ran from the backyard calling as he did "Be right back!" He went upstairs and dug in his laptop case until he found the envelope addressed to Isabella. He ran back outside and gave it to her saying as he caught his breath.

"Sorry...I...huh...forgot.

Isabella moved to open the envelope from her father, but just as she grasped at the seal a very snide voice rang out through the backyard.

"Hello chumps and chumpetts."

Adam turned to see two boys standing in the back gate one had a triangular head and frizzy dark red hair he was wearing a orange and black striped shirt dark black shorts and purple rimmed glasses.

The other had bright blond hair and a block like nose and was wearing dark green overalls with a purple shirt underneath.

Adam looked to his sister questioningly.

She rolled her eyes and said "Adam this is Thaddeus and Thor."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun...Dun...Daaah. Hope you liked it please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well I was going to update early this morning but my little brother turned two. So I had to help watch screaming kids all day. Then I got tired and took a nap. But now I'm back and not likely to sleep soon so I figured why not update? So here you are. Warning there will be some violence in this chapter but not a ton so don't freak out. Also plastic really hurts when thrown by small children. **

**Newly edited. That fact still rings true.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Who and who?" said Adam looking towards the two boys in question

"Thaddeus Thor!" exclaimed Thaddeus indicating himself and his brother

"They challenged Phineas and Ferb to a fort building contest when we where all ten and they got beat bad! Ever since they have come back every summer and tried to out do Phineas and Ferb they still have not succeeded." Isabella explained in a taunting tone sticking her tough out at the two boys in the gateway.

"Not to mention they are complete jerks." chimed in Katie and Gretchen at the same time Ferb just gave a thumbs up in approval.

Thaddeus and Thor walked into the backyard smug smiles still on there faces as Thaddeus said "Well then I guess today will be the day we beat these two chumps." he indicated Phineas and Ferb with a wave of his hand.

"Listen fun as it would be to beat you both...AGAIN!" Phineas said putting lots of stress on the last word he had become competitive with age. "We are kind of in the middle of a party here." he continued gesturing towards the assembled people in the backyard.

Thaddeus glanced around at all the people and then his eyes found Adam who still sat in his chair by the pool where he had been telling his story looking at them with no real visible emotion.

"Who is that kid?" he asked pointing towards Adam.

"That kid." said Isabella glaring at Thaddeus "Is my brother."

"Well well" Thaddeus said walking toward Adam who stood up to look him in the eye "You don't look so special." he sneered stopping a few feet from Adam looking him up and down.

Adam simply smiled and said in calm voice "Neither do you so guess that's something we have in common." Isabella and the others laughed behind there hands.

Thaddeus and Thor glared at him and then turned to the others. "What are you all laughing at?" he asked anger starting to make his voice shake.

"You." Isabella responded simply a though it where the most obvious thing in the world. Thaddeus glared at her as Adam walked around to stand between Phineas and Isabella not laughing just watching. Thaddeus noticed the envelope still clutched in Isabella's hand he grabbed it and held it in front of him a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Give that back!" Isabella exclaimed swiping for the envelope as Thaddeus held it over his head slightly out of her reach. As his smirk widened.

"You want it back you have to kiss me." He said.

Surprisingly it was Phineas who spoke first "Gross she would never do that with you."

"It's true" said Isabella turning slightly pink over Phineas sticking up for her as she continued "I would not do that with you under any circumstance now give me back my envelope!" she exclaimed reaching for it again.

He held it still higher and said "You want it that's the only way you get it."Thor snickered at his brothers side.

Isabella opened her mouth to respond but Adam stepped in front of her.

"Give it back before I take it back!" he said with the first trace of actual anger in his voice that Isabella had ever heard since his arrival.

Thor stepped in front of his brother and said "I would love to see you try." Thor was a few inches taller then him Adam observed not as tall as Ferb but still tall.

_Although_ He thought to himself _It does not really matter._

"Let me say this again slowly, because your obviously not too bright. Give me the envelope before I take it away from you myself ." said Adam calmly extending his hand for the envelope.

Thor laughed "Yeah right what could someone like you do?" and to everyone's shock he spat in Adams face.

All the girls let out a simultaneous gasp as Adam staggered back a few steps looking at Thor. Isabella stepped forward handing Adam a napkin which he took and wiped the spit off his face. He thanked her then returned his attention to Thor.

He stepped forward to face Thor again true anger in his face now.

"Yeah I spit in your face" Thor laughed "What are you going to do abo.." was all he managed to get out because the next second there was a very sickening, CRACK as Adam rammed his fist into Thor's stomach.

From the sound and the feel of it Adam knew he had at the very least broken two of Thor's ribs.

Thor staggered backwards and took one great breath before he slumped to the ground clutching his chest. Adam turned his gaze to Thaddeus who now stood dumbstruck like the rest of the party at large staring at his downed brother.

Before turning his own eyes to Adam. "How dare you." he yelled running towards Adam balling up his one free hand into a fist as he swung wildly.

Adam simply shifted his weight to his left avoiding the sloppy punch as he brought his right knee up into Thaddeus's stomach there was a smaller crack as Thaddeus clutched his stomach and dropped the envelope which Adam caught and handed to Isabella.

Thaddeus however did not go down as easily as his brother as he stood and took more wild swings at Adam who dodged and ducked them all after about ten or fifteen attempt's Adam had lost count.

He decided to be done with this...well he could not really call it a fight but whatever it was he was bored with it. He ducked Theddeus's latest swing and brought his right hand up into his nose there was a, CRUNCH as Adams fist made contact with the bridge of Thaddeus's nose.

Adam stepped back and starred at his hand his knuckles where now covered in sticky red blood._ Gross._ he thought to himself _nose blood._

Thaddeus who was amazingly still conscious woke his brother with one hand the other clutching at his nose. Thor looked up at his brother for a few minutes they mumbled something to each other. They both glared at Adam but stepped back when he took a step towards them.

Then Adam took another step forward and yelled "Boo."The two boys jumped back then took off out the gate with Thor yelling back "This is not over!"

Adam watched them until they disappeared down the street. Then turned to look at his new friends who all stood dumbstruck at what had just happened in the last few minutes.

Buford stepped forward and said "That was awesome!" There was an immediate cheer of agreement from everyone but Candace who just smiled.

* * *

><p>The rest of the party passed happily for everyone with lots of talking, laughing, dancing, and planning of future events. The biggest surprise, came when Ferb asked Gretchen on a date which she almost immediately said yes to making plans to meet him tomorrow for a movie.<p>

At last, at around ten o clock everyone began to head home until the Garcia Shapiro's where left alone in their quiet home. Vivian decided to go to bed told her children she would see them in the morning as she headed to bed.

Adam sat down next to Isabella on the couch, and said "Well that was a fun day."

She nodded in agreement before pulling out the envelope he had given her earlier.

"What's in it?" she asked. Adam looked at her puzzled and said "Honestly I have no clue." After a few moments

"But we won't know until you open it." he said after a moment of silence.

She knew he was right and said "It feels heavier then a piece of paper."

Adam shrugged as if to say I really do not know what's in there.

She looked at the envelope and slowly began to open it up. Once it was open she turned it upside down and out fell a small silver heart shaped locket and a note.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More cliffhanger and this is just the beginning.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright so for the first time in days I am going to update at some time that's not ridiculous haha I am learning anyways back to the story. Wait! I have got to say thank you to everyone who has added this story to their alerts and favorites list I really did not think it would be very popular. Okay now seriously back to the story. **

**Newly Edited**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

For a moment the brother and sister just sat and starred at the two objects that lay on the couch the necklace looked very old but still very well taken care of as it sat against the black fabric of the couch. Adam picked it up, and examined it closely before setting it gently in Isabella's palm.

Isabella looked at for w few minutes before setting it down on the couch and turning her attention to the letter she picked it up unfolded it and began to read out loud:

_To my dearest daughter Isabella,_

"That's awfully more personal then mine or moms letters." Adam commented with a smile Isabella rolled her eyes smiling and continued.

_First of all let me tell you what you probably already know if your reading this letter my name is Sergio Garcia Shapiro and I am your father. Now as I am sure Adam and Vivian have already told you your mother and I decided to get a divorce not long after you two where born. We each took one of you and went our separate ways. _

_I would first like to say how very sorry I am that I was never a part of your life and now since you are reading this letter I will never have the chance. I want you to know that I really do love you and your mother with all my heart but we had been fighting a lot and your mother and I agreed it was the best, for both of you If we simply went our separate ways._

_Inside this envelope there should be a small silver locket. It used to belong to your grandmother and her grandmother before that it is given to the oldest female of the children and grandchildren which in this case because of the divorce means that this is now yours take good care of, it it has been in our family for the last sixty years. Again never forget that I always loved you and your mother._

_Love,_

_Your father,_

_Sergio Garcia Shapiro_

Isabella starred at the letter and then looked at the locket which was still laying on the couch. She turned her attention to Adam who sat silent just looking at her. She let a few tears spill from her eyes as she realized that she would never get to meet her father. Adam slid beside her and gave her a hug as she continued cry for a few minutes.

She finally calmed down and picked up the locket. She ran her finger along the side of the locket and it popped open with click to reveal two photo's and one empty slot on the right side was a photo of her mother from years ago standing next to her was a man that could only be her father. He had his arm around her and was laughing into the camera.

To the left was a photo of Adam noticeably younger and smaller his hair so long that it fell past his shoulders smiling as he unwrapped presents he could not be much older then nine, or ten at the time.

In the center however there was nothing just a space waiting for a picture. Even though she was still calming down Isabella of course new immediately what photo would go in that spot, but she would not admit it in front of Adam

Which was why she was caught off guard when Adam said "So are you going to put a picture of Phineas in there?" Isabella had never been so glad that she was not drinking anything because she would have spit it out.

"Wh..what? she stuttered looking towards her brother in shock "How do you know about that?" she asked just starring at her brother surprised.

"Katie told me." he said very nonchalantly picking himself up off the couch and walking towards the kitchen.

Isabella mumbled to herself she would have to talk to Katie at the next Fireside Girl meeting but she also saw the chance to change the subject.

"So what about you and Katie?" she asked happy to see the slight ting of pink come to Adams cheeks but he kept his voice nice and even.

"I have no idea what your talking about. You know he likes you right?" Adam asked changing the subject.

That time, he had caught her in the middle of a glass of water she choked as he ran over and began to pat her on the back. She coughed for a few minutes and then managed to get out:

"How do you know that, did he say anything to you?"

"No, you can just tell because of the way he acts around you. He came to your defense before I did earlier today." he responded smirking at her shock.

"Yeah...I had not noticed." Isabella lied.

Adam simply smiled and said "Sure you didn't."

There was a pause for a few seconds before he said "Why don't you just ask him out?"

Isabella turned tomato red in so fast that Adam could practically feel the heat coming from her face.

"Well I...umm." Isabella stammered and then stopped talking all together. Adam stood waiting patiently for her to respond she swallowed and gathered her thoughts as she tried to figure out why she had not asked Phineas out and then the reason came to her in a flash it was so simple.

"He's never alone he's always with Ferb or all the gang we never get any time alone." she said with a sad sigh.

Adam sat in thought for a minute or two and then before he spoke again

"Well, Ferb won't be with him tomorrow." This was true after all they had both watched Ferb and Gretchen plan out their date tomorrow.

"It doesn't matter." Isabella responded flatly "The rest of the gang will still be there." "What if they weren't?" Adam asked simply. Isabella looked up at him with a curious look in her eyes.

"Just hear me out." Adam said a sly edge to his voice "If the others were not there, then would you be able to ask Phineas out?"

Isabella sat and thought about it Of course I would if that chance came she thought to herself but the problem is.. "It will never happen." she said the last part out loud to her brother.

"Even if one of them is not their the others always are." At this Adam smiled.

"So tell me would you want to ask him out tomorrow?" Adam asked as casually as if he were asking about the weather.

"Of course I would!" she replied without the slightest hesitation in her voice even though she was incredibly nervous at the mere thought.

Adam smiled sat down in front of his sister and said "Well then I know what where going to do tomorrow." He began to explain his plan. Isabella went to bed that night, her head buzzing with every detail of her brothers plan she was confident that by this time tomorrow, Phineas Flynn was going to be her boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay well that is the end of yet another chapter. The editing continues.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Editing is hard, but worth it. **

**Needless to say: Newly Edited.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Adam and Isabella woke early the next morning to prepare and make sure that every step of the plan went off without a hitch.

Isabella called in the Fireside Girls, minus Gretchen of course who was preparing for her date with Ferb. So at exactly seven o clock the Fireside Girls walked into the Garcia Shapiro living room to find Adam sitting on the couch waiting for them fully clothed. Katie eyes lit up but Adam did not even notice as he said:

"Hello so lets get to the reason that Isabella called you all here so early. Last night I came up with a plan that ends with Isabella and Phineas getting together."

There was a small squeal only because Vivian was still sleeping otherwise Adam was sure he would be almost deaf at this point.

"Right" he said once the squealing had died down "Anyways Isabella is upstairs preparing herself and you are all here because I am going to need some help to make sure that they can have the time alone for her to ask him out." Adam said drawing all the Fireside Girls attention as he began to explain the plan in detail.

Just as he was reaching the end of his plan, Ginger looked upstairs and gave a slight gasp. The other girls looked up and all made the same sound. Adam could not understand it, until he looked behind him and smirked at the sight of sister.

Being that today was going to be a special occasion Isabella had decided to wear something different then her usual outfit. Today she was in something that caused them all to fall silent for a few minutes. She had on pink tank top and white pants both of which showed off her figure. Instead of her usual pink bow there was a bright white bow in her hair and there were white and pink stripped flip-flops on her feet.

Adam being a guy and her brother shook himself out of it first. However as he was about to snap the others out of it his eyes caught sight of Katie, who was still starring at Isabella. The sunlight had just shone through the living room window which made it look like her blond hair was actually coming out of the sun. This took him a little longer to shake himself out of, but about five minutes later he managed.

"Alright" he said managing to shake himself back to reality. "So does everyone understand what they're part in the plan is?" he asked bringing everyone else back to reality as well.

"Yes Sir." they all said in unison. So they all waited for the right time.

As predicted at eight o clock on the dot Gretchen showed up at the Flynn Fletcher household for her date with Ferb and about ten minutes later they left with Phineas waving them off, before he made his way back into the backyard.

A few minutes later the Fireside Girls and Adam made there way towards the Flynn Fletcher home with Isabella in the lead. Once they reached the gate's entrance, Adam fell back with the Fireside Girls beside him.

He smiled and signaled Isabella to go ahead without them with his hands she hesitated, but took a deep breath and stepped forward into the Flynn Fletcher backyard saying as she did so.

"Hey Phineas Whatcha doin?" As she disappeared through the gate she clenched a quick fist giving Adam and the girls the signal to go on with what they had to do. Adam nodded to the fireside girls and they all scattered in different directions.

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas P.O.V<strong>

"Hey Phineas Whatcha doin?" I heard Isabella's voice say, but as I turned to answer I found that I could not speak Isabella looked very different then normal. She had on pink tank top and white pants both of which showed off her figure. I also noticed that instead of her usual pink bow there was a bright white bow in her hair and there were white and pink stripped flip-flops on her feet. At that moment I felt my stomach do what felt like an incredible series of back flips and it took me a few minutes to find my voice again.

"Hey Isabella." I manged to get out noticing my voice was more horse then usual.

"Well, right now I'm not doing much of anything. When everyone else gets here I wanted to build the worlds greatest amusement park. Could you, call the Fireside Girls we are going to more help then usual for this one seeing as Ferb's on his date." I said

Isabella sighed and said "I'm sorry Phineas, but the other Fireside Girls are trying to get there wood working patch."

"Oh." I said "Why aren't you with them?" I asked usually when they were going after patches Isabella and the girls were inseparable.

Isabella responded quickly "Because, I got mine by doing wood shop at school."

"Well good for you." I said smiling at her. She just smiled back, and walked closer to me which made me blush a little what is wrong with me?

"So, then I guess we just have to wait for everyone else to get here." I said sitting down underneath the big oak tree as Isabella sat down beside me having her so close made me have to fight the urge to blush again, after a few minutes of silence Isabella cleared her throat.

"Phineas, I have something important that I have wanted to say for awhile now" she said and although there was a blush very bright on her face she seemed determined.

"What is it Isabella?" I asked worried as her face continued to grow red, but the determined look did not fade away.

* * *

><p><strong>No P.O.V<strong>

Adam and Katie made their way towards Buford's house as was the plan. The plan was simple really, everyone had been given someone and it was there job to hold them off, so that Isabella could have the time she needed to tell Phineas everything.

Ginger had been sent to distract Baljeet, Holly had been sent to distract Irving, Milly to distract Django and Adam and Katie had chosen to go and distract Buford seeing as he would probably be the hardest to distract.

A few minutes later he had gotten a text from Ginger saying she and Baljeet were going to a movie. "Did I miss something?" he asked Katie showing her the text message.

Katie read it over once and then smiled and said "Yeah she's had that crush on Baljeet for the last four years.

He smirked and put his phone back in his pocket before saying "Well that's an unexpected bonus to this plan." Katie smiled and was about to say something to Adam but at that moment they bumped into Buford literally they ran into him.

Buford had already been having a bad morning so being run into by two of his friends kind of pushed him over the edge. "Hey you two lovebirds. Why don't you watch where your going before I rearrange your faces." Adam looked over to Katie gave a wink and said "I would love to see you try." Buford gave an angry growl, and ran towards them.

"Well it may not how I expected to distract him, but it works." he said Katie laughing slightly as they both hurdled down the street away from both Buford and the Flynn Fletcher household.

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas P.O.V<strong>

I looked at Isabella who was still red, but also determined. "Isabella what is it?" I asked concerned.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before speaking

"Phineas, there's something that I've always wanted to say to you since Kindergarten." She paused as if trying to find the best way to say whatever it was she wanted to say, and then the words spilled from her mouth so fast that I really could not understand what she was saying at all.

"You want to run that by me one more time?" I asked chuckling. Once again, she took in a deep breath and this time she said in a voice that shook with nerves:

"Ph...Phineas I love you I always have ever since we met way back in Kindergarten."

Shock, that's all I felt for the first few minutes and then came joy Isabella Garcia Shapiro the girl that I have secretly had a crush on for the last...forever liked me back eventually, I managed to find my voice and say:

"Isabella I love you too." Now it was her turn for the shock, but eventually she also manged to regain her voice and got out "Really?"

"Really, ever since I met you I've been in love with you." I said moving in closer to her.

We both moved in close until our lips were inches apart.

* * *

><p><strong>No P.O.V<strong>

Adam and Katie came to a stop completely out of breath beside the Flynn-Fletcher gate reuniting, with the other Fireside Girls after having finally lost Buford in the junkyard. Adam had to stop and regain his breath for a few minutes before saying:

"Okay two things is Ginger here yet, and more importantly did the plan work?"

"In answer to both those questions, no she and Baljeet are still at the movies and we have not checked yet." said Milly

Adam peaked his head over the gate to see, Phineas and Isabella intertwined with each other kissing as if they would never meet again. He smirked and slid down the gate to sit on the ground his hands over his eyes and said simply "Yeah it worked."

The squeal, that fallowed his statement was so loud that Adam was surprised he could still hear at all. However, he smiled at the thought that he had helped his little sister achieve what she wanted most.

"What are you all doing out here?" said a familiar British accent behind them.

They turned around to see Ferb and Gretchen, returning from there date and in response all the Fireside Girls pointed to his backyard he and Gretchen peaked in saw Phineas and Isabella and then turned around.

"But how did?" Ferb began

They all pointed to Adam who was still slumped against the fence but smiled back at them they all waited for Phineas and Isabella to come up for air, before entering the backyard. The rest of the day passed fairly normally at least for the gang and at nine o clock everyone headed home but not before Isabella, Phineas, Ferb, and Gretchen made plans for a double date in two days.

Adam yawned as he headed up to his room as he was about to close the door, Isabella ran up and gave him a hug and said:

"Thank you so much you seriously, you have no idea how much this meant to me."

"Isabella, I am really happy for you but I am also really tired. Can I please go to bed?"

Isabella smiled and let him go he said goodnight and closed his door. As Isabella went to bed she was thinking of ways she could pay her brother back and the idea hit her as she fell asleep. She smiled, not only at the fact that she finally had Phineas as her boyfriend but she knew exactly what she could do to repay her brother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah, memories please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright normally I have something interesting to say but this time...I got nothing enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 9

The next few days passed without any really big inventions from Phineas and Ferb mostly due to the fact that they were now spending most of there time with Gretchen and Isabella so they did not pay much attention to inventions so everyone else occupied themselves with normal mediocre kid stuff and with two weeks everyone other then Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Gretchen where all bored to tears.

However on the bright side in four days was the annual night of the falling stars girls choice dance which meant that the Fireside Girls where having a meeting at Isabella's to discuss things like who they would ask and what to wear. After about five minutes of this Adam headed across the street to inform Phineas and Ferb that the girls where busy for the day also he could not take much more of the girls talk.

Little did Adam know that this was exactly what Isabella wanted not only to get to know Phineas and Ferb better but also so they could all talk about ways to help Katie get up the nerve to ask him to the dance. As soon he disappeared into the Flynn Fletcher backyard Isabella smiled and turned back to the girls and said:

"Alright girls everyone too attention." They all sat straight up immediately and turned there attention to there fearless leader. Isabella smiled she could not help it somehow it never got old seeing them all snap to attention like that.

"As you all know normally the meetings before the dance are about trying to help me figure out how I can ask Phineas to the dance." Isabella said as they all nodded remembering the meetings of the last few years of these meetings. "Well thanks to Adam and all of you that is not the case this year." Isabella continued smiling at the mere thought that Phineas was now her boyfriend.

"But today we are gathered to help one of our own. We are here to help Katie ask Adam out." She continued as she pointed towards Katie who was sitting right beside her and had started to turn a little pink as the squel went out for a few seconds. Before the girls returned there attention to Isabella.

"First of all let me make you feel a little more confident Katie and say Adam does like you that much I know for sure." said Isabella smiling at Katie who had gone even more red with the revelation but kept her eyes on Isabella. "So does anyone have any ideas on how Katie could get Adam alone?" Isabella asked.

"Well it can't be that hard I mean she had time alone with him when they where distracting Buford right?" said Adyson. "Well we did not really have much time to talk when we where running from Buford." Katie said. "Hey I wanted to ask about that." said Ginger none of them noticing Isabella and Gretchen putting there heads together discussing the problem as Ginger continued "Well even if Buford was mad couldn't Adam defend himself and you pretty easily?" she asked.

"Well the mission was to distract Buford not hurt him." said Katie as all the other girls nodded. Just then Isabella and Gretchen came over to the rest of the group. "We have got the perfect Idea Katie." Gretchen said

"Yeah all you have to do is..." Isabella managed to get out before there was a loud BANG from across the street all the girls rushed to the window to see the small cloud of black smoke leaving the backyard. They all immediately rushed across the street just as Phineas, Ferb and all the other guys emerged from the yard coughing and covered in soot.

Not even noticing the girls Adam turned to Phineas and said "Okay so what we learned so far is that if we are making our own fireworks we should not give Buford the igniting agent."

There was a pause and then all the boys burst out laughing which lasted for about five minutes until they managed to calm themselves down and turned to look at the girls.

"Hey Isabella not that we aren't happy to see you but don't you girls have a meeting today?" Phineas said.

"Yes but we saw the explosion and came to make sure all of you were okay." said Isabella

"Well we are all fine I mean we need to change but other then that were fine." said Phineas smiling over at his girlfriend. "Yeah why don't we all go get cleaned off and meet back here in like five minutes." said Adam heading back towards his home.

"Right." said the other boys heading towards there respective homes. Adyson Nuged Katie on the arm and said "This is your chance all the boys are changing and all of us are out here."

"I don't know what if he says no or laughs in my face or.." Katie got out before Isabella walked over and put a hand on her shoulder and said: "Believe me I get being nervous but I finally realized that you will never know until you try." Katie looked up and was about to say something before Isabella cut her off and said "Besides I know he likes you."

Katie stood for a minute and then took a deep breath and said "Okay okay I'll go." The girls cheered her on as she walked across the street entered Isabella's house and closed the door.

**Okay yes I know this chapter is not as good as the others and ends in a cliffhanger and is not as long but...I forgot where I was going with this. Anyway I promise next chapter will be better until then please read and review. THANKS :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I would like to say sorry for the short chapter last time but I kept getting distracted and losing my focus on the story. This time though I found a quiet place to sit and type. So here is the newest chapter. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Adam heard the click of the front door opening and closing downstairs but thinking that it was either mom back from her bridge tournament or Isabella and the girls back to continue there meeting. Not sure if he could hear much more talk of dresses and makeup he made an effort to change as quickly as possible.

He walked into the bathroom brushed the soot out of his mouth and hair. He also took off his necklace and was running it under some some hot water and watching the soot rinse off the silver and emerald ring at the end when someone behind him cleared there throat. Thinking that it was just Isabella or his mother he turned around and was shocked to find Katie standing behind him. He turned a very slight shade of red suddenly becoming very aware that he had yet to put a clean shirt on. Katie had also noticed and turned red as well.

There was a very awkward silence for about two minutes before Adam decided to break it "Hi not that I really mind you being here but what are you doing here?" he asked as the last of the soot fell off the necklace and he shut the water off. Katie did not respond as Adam walked past her towards his room. She fallowed him and just watched as his slipped his red and gray stripped shirt over his head.

"So uhh...are you going to answer me or just fallow me around?" Adam asked with a smile. This seemed to bring Katie back into reality. She blinked a few times before saying "I have a question that I wanted to ask you." her cheeks turning red but Adam did not notice that. "Well then ask away." said Adam cheerfully sitting down on the chair in front of his laptop and turning it to face her with a curious look on his face.

It took Katie a few minutes to find her voice and when she did she mumbled so low that Adam could not hear her. He smiled and said "You want to speak up a little I can't really hear you." She just starred at him but he waited patiently figuring she would find her voice again sooner or later.

She did and it was not much higher but at least this time he could tell what she was saying "I just wanted to know...i...if" she said beginning to stumble over her words as stared politely at her still smiling as she continued: "If you would go to the night of the falling stars girls choice dance with me." Before he could respond Katie's mind went into overdrive. "Yeah right I would never go with you why would you even ask such a stupid question Katie?" Is what she imagined him saying before she came back to reality.

"Katie Katie?" Adam said she could here the worry in his voice and coming back to reality she realized that he was standing right in front of her. "I'm sorry I spaced out for a second there." she said blushing "So what do you say?" she asked going an even deeper shade of red.

But to her surprise he laughed lightly before he toke her right hand and pressed his lips against it and said "It would be my honor." She practically jumped through the roof with joy at his response and then did something that neither of them had expected she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

This had defiantly caught Adam off guard he had kissed girls before but it had never felt like this it was like an electric jolt had gone to every inch of his body from the point where Katie's lips had touched his it was a very odd feeling but after a few seconds he decided he liked the feeling as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

How long they stood like that neither of them really knew but when they broke apart for air they where both smiling. "Well I guess that means your happy." Adam said breaking the silence. Katie smiled and entwined her fingers with Adam's and said "We should probably get back to the others." Adam just nodded as they walked towards the front door.

The sight of the two of them holding hands caused a loud squeal from the Fireside Girls and an almost amused smile from Ferb.

The rest of the day passed with relative ease the Fireside Girls returned to the Garcia Shapiro home where Katie told them all about what had happened between her and Adam. The boys perfected the self lighting remote control fireworks and caused them to make some truly amazing shapes in the sky.

Finally it was time for everyone to go home Phineas and Ferb kissed Isabella and Gretchen respectively goodbye. Adam and Katie doing the same as they all headed towards there homes.

As they where walking across the street Isabella smiled and said "Well I would say that we are even now."

Adam smiled back and said jokingly "I don't know about that. I had to do a lot of running and planning." Isabella punched him playfully on the arm as they walked inside. Before they went to bed Adam gave Isabella a hug and simply said "Thank you." before he turned went to his room and closed the door.

Isabella went her room pulled out the locket that her father had left her and flicked it open the pictures inside where different now. The first slot now held an up to date picture of Adam smiling into the camera the left still held the picture of her mother and father, and in the dead center was a picture of herself and Phineas that Adam had taken the day they got together. Isabella smiled and set the locket on her nightstand.

As Isabella drifted off all that was on her mind was the dance in a few days and she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright first let me say sorry it took me longer then usual to update. Secondly thanks again to all of you who are reading my story. Next chapter the Night of the Falling Stars Girls Choice Dance and the story takes a turn that I do not think any of you will see coming.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay all I have to say is enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

The night before the dance Gretchen and Katie decided to bring their dresses and stay over at the Garcia Shapiro home which had forced Adam to go and stay with Phineas and Ferb literally Isabella had made him pack a bag with his dress clothes and practically shoved him out the door saying:

"Nothing personal bro but Katie does not want you to see her dress until tomorrow." and she closed the door behind him. He smiled turned on his heel and walked across the street.

"Of course you can stay Adam." said Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher after Adam arrived at her home and explained his situation to her. "You can sleep in living room on the couch." she said gesturing towards the room he muttered his thanks and set his backpack down onto the couch and made his way upstairs towards Phineas and Ferbs room.

"Hey Adam what brings you here?" asked Phineas as Adam walked into there room. Adam explained his situation again and both the other boys just smiled. "So kicked out of your own house huh?" asked Ferb jokingly.

"I guess you could say that." Adam said smirking. "It's okay we where going to call you anyway we have a surprise for the girls you want to help?" Phineas said showing Adam a large blueprint that was laying out on the floor Adam looked it over smiled and said "How can I help?"

About an hour later Adam entered the Flynn Fletcher garage to find Phineas and Ferb already hard at work with the project he set down the tools they had sent him to get picked up a pair of goggles and a welding mask and started to work without saying a word set to work.

Four hours the boys stepped back whipping the sweat from there heads as they looked with pride at the finished creation. "You think the girls will like it?" asked Phineas. Ferb and Adam said nothing but just looked at Phineas their eyes basically saying _Of course they will stop worrying. _"You guys are right they'll love it." Phineas said as they all heard Mrs. Flynn calling them all for dinner.

From across the street Isabella, Gretchen, and Katie watched as the boys rolled out from under the garage door covered in grease and oil stains. And head into the backyard. "What do you think they built?" asked Isabella turning to the other two girls who simply shrugged. "Whatever it is I'm sure it will be amazing." said Gretchen as the other two nodded in agreement.

The next day Phineas, Ferb and Adam put the finishing touches on there creation and then spent the day not doing much of anything they simply sat and watched the all day superhero movie marathon none of them had talked to any of the girls other then Isabella telling Adam to leave them alone until it was time to pick them up.

At about five o clock the boys decided to get ready seeing as they had to pick the girls up in about an hour do to the fact that it would take forty five minutes to get to the dance. They went upstairs and changed into there suits. Phineas's was black with a white undershirt and an orange vest and tie. Ferbs suit was was white with a white undershirt and a purple vest and tie. Adams suit was black with a black undershirt and a dark red vest and tie and each boy had a set of silver cufflinks.

The boys walked across the street and strolled into the house. "Hi mom." said Adam as they walked through the front door and sat themselves on the couch. "Hello mijo your sister and the other girls are still getting ready." said Vivian "You all clean up well." she commented to the boys and they all smiled at her.

The boys waited in the living room and chatted with Vivian for about twenty minutes before Isabella voice rang out from above them "Were ready." all the boys looked up and instantly fell into a state of shock honestly it was as if the girls where moving in slow motion. In the front was Isabella in a deep purple dress that fell to her ankles her dark hair curled at the ends the silver locket around her neck. Behind her was Gretchen in a dress that was the same shade of green as Ferbs hair that fell to the bottom of her knee's. Her hair like Isabella's was curled. And at the end of the line was Katie in a light blue dress that fell to her ankles her hair instead of being curled like the others or in it's usual pigtails was braided in one long braid down her back and a silver bracelet on her wrist. All of the girls where wearing inch high heels.

The three boys could not find there voices they just starred open mouthed at the girls who giggled before helping them back to reality. "Wow" Adam said simply as the other two nodded in agreement which brought out another round of giggles from the girls. "Alright picture time." said Vivian holding up her camera they spent about ten minutes taking photo's and then they really had to get going. "Well you all may not fit in my car." Vivian said uncertainly. Adam Phineas and Ferb smiled and said simultaneously "We have that covered give us a few minutes." they ran out the front door.

The girls all talked amongst themselves for about three minutes and then they heard a rumbling from outside. They went out the front door and this time it was there turn to be surprised sitting in front of them was a stretch limo except unlike other limo's this one was floating four feet above the ground. A small staircase descended from the back and the three boys stepped out with Phineas saying "Can we cook or can't we?"

The girls stepped forward as there dates extended there hands. They all got into the limo and Adam said "Go" the limo immediately started and pulled forward with Vivian waving them off from the front lawn.

"The limo's voice activated and has quiet a few more tricks up its sleeves." Phineas explained as Adam put in the address of the dance into a computer towards the front of the limo. "Anyone thirsty?" asked Adam as virtually every soda known to man came up out of the ground of the limo.

The girls gasped and each took a soda the rest of the trip to the dance passed with many jokes about what the limo could not do which was a very short list. When they arrived at the party they where greeted by all of there other friends. Ginger had asked Baljeet of course. Adyson had asked Buford who had surprisingly said yes. Milly had shown up with Irving which had taken everyone off guard. Holly had shown up with Django which again no one had seen coming. All the gang hung out together for a few minutes and then each couple went in a different direction and enjoyed there night.

It was really a very interesting night all together there had been a karaoke competition later on in the evening that had been won by Phineas and Isabella for singing gitchy gitchy goo which after finding out they had written the song Adam joked was unfair.

The night went on with lots of dancing joking and kissing between all the couple's. As the final notes of the last slow song of the night faded each couple kissed one last time before they all headed towards the limo having agreed earlier that would be everyone's ride home but just as they opened the doors with everyone else heading towards there respective rides something very odd and unexpected happened. A small green portal opened up in the sky.

Everyone at the party starred at it in astonishment nobody moving an inch and then there was a collective gasp as robots big black and grey intimidating robots with firey red eyes swarmed from the portal and made a beeline straight for the gangs limo.

* * *

><p><strong>See I told you that I would do something that none of you would expect in this chapter please read and review and tell me what you think. I meanwhile will try to decide if I should continue this story or start a sequel from where this chapter has left off...as a matter of fact tell me which one you think I should do send me a PM or write a review I really want to know what you all think.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all well after taking into account all the opinions I got from those of you who read this story an overwhelming majority wanted me to continue this story so obviously I am. But first I would like to say that this story is now going from Family/Romance to Adventure/Romance other then that thank you all very much for reading and giving your opinions and enjoy the chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Being at the back of the line for the limo Adam was the first person to snap out of the initial state of shock and had enough sense to yell: "RUN."

Everyone else came out there shock and scrambled haphazardly into the limo. Adam had just jumped into the back when Phineas screamed at the limo to go top speed and within seconds they where ascending and gathering speed. But the robots where right behind them not losing any of there momentum as they all noticed that the robots where only after them leaving the other people at the dance completely unharmed and looking on in shock.

"Does someone want to explain to me why scary looking robots are chasing us?" Adam asked raising his eyebrows at everyone in the limo. "No idea." they all responded it was true they all had no clue what robots could possibly want with them. "Their gaining!" said Gretchen in alarm. Sure enough the robots where a good two feet closer then they had been a minute ago.

"What are we going to do now?" Isabella questioned running her hands nervously through her hair. Nobody said anything for a few moments and then Phineas spoke up. "Well one maybe two of us could get out and distract the robots so the others could get away and figure things out." he said. "No their has to be another way." said Isabella looking around. "Does this thing have any weapons?" she asked.

"Yeah because when we where building a hover limo to get to a dance the first thing we thought was what if we get attacked by robots?" said Adam in a tone that dripped sarcasm as he looked at his sister. She glared at him but had no response. "They have almost caught us!" said Ginger glancing out the window.

"Look like it or not the only way we get out of this is if someone stay's and distracts the robots." said Phineas he paused and took in a breath before continuing "I'll do it" "NO." said Isabella and Ferb together looking at

Phineas as if he where crazy. "Phineas I won't let you do something so stupid!" Isabella exclaimed. Ferb just nodded his agreement.

"Well it's the only way!" he shot back. Isabella went silent. _He might be right _she thought to herself she certainly could not see another way out of it. Ferb spoke up and said "Phineas I know I can't change your mind here but at least let me come with you." Phineas glanced at his step brother and knew he could not convince him otherwise. He could not find his voice so he just nodded.

Isabella and Gretchen as well as all the others tried to talk them out of this stupid crazy plan but the step brothers would not hear anything against it. "Open sun roof." Phineas said to the limo. everyone was suddenly caught by a gust in the compartment as the sunroof opened wide. Just as Phineas and Ferb kissed Isabella and Gretchen and where preparing to exit through the sunroof they each felt a blow to the back of there head and both boys fell forward unconscious with Adam standing behind them his hands still raised from the two blows he had just delivered.

He turned around to face the computer in the front and typed something in before he turned around to see the others staring at him jaws dropped. He simply shrugged and walked towards the still open sunroof this seemed to snap Isabella and Katie out of there states of shock.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked as she rushed forward and caught Adam by the arm. "Well I was about to get out and distract those robots." he said "No your not" said Katie holding tightly to his arm. He turned and looked her in the eyes before taking a deep breath and saying "Look if these robots are going to keep attacking Phineas and Ferb are the best chance any of us have of making it out of this alive." Katie's grip slacked but did not release as she said: "But there has to be another way." Adam actually smiled and said "I'm pretty sure we already established there's not."

He pulled his arm out of Katie's grip and was halfway out the sun roof when he thought of something he climbed back in and took off his necklace with the ring dangling at the end of it and handed it to Katie before giving her a kiss and turning to his sister.

"Take care of each other." he said seemingly to no one in particular. He climbed out the sunroof Isabella finally came to her senses and ran towards the sunroof to try and stop her brother "I can't let him do this." As is if he could sense her Adam said "Limo sunroof close and lock." The sunroof snapped closed sealed. Isabella screamed "Sunroof open and unlock." "Voice key incorrect." said a computerized voice. _It only responds to Phineas, Ferb, and Adam. _she thought sinking to her knee's beside Katie.

"You guys might want to take a look at this." said Buford in his low voice pointing out the back window. Isabella and Katie rushed over in time to see Adam launch himself off the back of the limo towards the robots there was a clang as Adam hit the front bot feet first and caused it to fall back onto the other robots. Adam and the robot hit the ground hard but he sprang off the downed robot towards the others that was all they saw before they took a sharp left turn and a building blocked their veiw of Adam.

None of this however scared anyone what scared them all came several long seconds later when a voice that was very clearly Adams let out a loud cry of pain. Katie fainted and Isabella began to cry.

The robots however did not pursue them any further and after about thirty more minutes it came to a stop in front of the Flynn-Fletcher home it looked wrecked and broken as they pulled up Phineas and Ferb awoke they looked around and noticed that Adam was missing from the group and that there home was seriously damaged.

Forgetting for the moment about Adam the two boys and the group rushed inside to find not only there parents safe and sound but also Isabella's mother a few bumps and bruises but otherwise they where all fine what surprised everyone was seeing Perry standing on his hind legs with a fedora on his head.

**Meanwhile... **

Adam woke up very confused and with a pain in his right shoulder. He raised his left hand to it and felt a warm sticky liquid substance pouring from his shoulder. He would have looked at his hand to be sure but wherever he was it was so dark he could not see his hand in front of his face. He took in a deep breath and composed himself even though all he wanted to do was yell in pain. Exhaling he thought back to what he remembered. He had been doing well against the robots but then one of them had produced a blade from it's claw like hand and stabbed him in the shoulder he remembered yelling and a voice telling the robots to fall back then nothing.

Adam stood up and walked in a straight line until his free hand touched a wall. The room was not very big and smelled vaguely of blood. He sat back down and waited as a few things he had not considered occurred to him.

_I'm still alive but is this a good thing or a bad thing?_ He thought to himself. _Man with this wound it may not matter I am losing blood fast. _He sat for what felt like hours until a door opened and light flooded the room. He blinked rapidly adjusting to the sudden light as a voice rang out the same high voice he remembered telling the robots to fall back.

"Hello boy." the owner of the voice said stepping forward so that Adam got to look at him properly. He was tall and thin with messy brown hair on his head. He was dressed in all black and over his right eye was an eye patch with a scar that ran over even the fabric of the eye patch. The man smirked and stepped further into the room/ Adam stepped back a few steps he would have tried to punch the man but his gut and the pain in his shoulder told him it was not a good idea so he sat down and waited for them man to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is where this chapter comes to an end. Next chapter the gang meets Agent P again and regain there lost memory's and Adam meets 2nd dimension Doofenshmirtz. Please read and review let me know what you think. Thanks. :) <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Well I have not done this for a few chapters so I guess it's time for a: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or there characters but I do own Adam Garcia Shapiro. **

**Now that that's out of the way please enjoy...WAIT! One more thing this chapter does get pretty violent towards the end just to warn you a little.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

For a moment no one in the Flynn-Fletcher home could say word then the parents rushed forward and hugged not just there own children but all the kids and saying "Thank goodness your alright." they all said. Isabella was unable to look her mother in the eye as she asked the question they had all been dreading.

"Hey wait a minute where's Adam?" Vivian asked noticing that her son was not with the group. All the kids faces fell and no one seemed to want to look Vivian in the eye at all. She turned back to her daughter and said "Isa where is your brother?" Isabella bit bottom lip but could not find her voice surprisingly it was Katie who broke the silence.

"When the robots attacked us he stayed behind so we could all get away." she said in a very shaky voice. All the color drained from Vivians face as she stared from Katie to Isabella and back again before finally managing to choke out "So he's dead?" Just as the kids where getting read to nod a voice rang out from the front door that made them all turn to face it.

"No he's not." said the man. He was dressed in an all green uniform with purple M's on the right shoulder. His hair was in a white buzzcut and he had a neatly trimmed mustache. He carried himself like a commander and as he walked into the room Perry sprang to a salute. "Agent P you've blown your cover." the man said glancing down at Perry who raised his eyes and pointed to the broken home with robot parts littering the ground as if to say _I had no choice. _The man stared at him then nodded. At this point Phineas cleared his throat and said in a rush.

"Excuse me but who are you and why is Perry wearing a hat, and what's going on here anyway?" The platypus and the man looked at Phineas and the others and seemed to silently come to a decision. Perry walked forward grabbed Phineas's hand and lead him to the kitchen with the man trailing behind motioning for the others to fallow them. They all hesitated for a fraction of a second and then fallowed.

They entered the kitchen and Perry pressed his paw to one of the walls a hole opened up in the floor and he pushed Phineas into it before jumping in himself fallowed by the old man. Again the others hesitated but finally one by one they all jumped in except for Baljeet who Buford and Ginger had to push. They emerged into what looked like a lair with various blinking lights and buttons glowing everywhere.

The man stepped in front of them and said "First things first my name is Major Monogram and I am in charge of O.W.C.A which Perry is a member of." He gestured towards the platypus. Phineas had many questions to ask but before he could Monogram continued "Now then you all are being targeted by a mad man named Doofenshmertz who wants revenge on you for stopping him years ago."

"I don't know anyone by that name." said Isabella as the others nodded in agreement. The Major smiled and said "That's because we blanked your memories after he was defeated. But don't worry your about to get them back." He pushed a button and there was a bright blinding blue light and suddenly they where all flooded with memories. _The mysterious force recognizes me as an adult... Your a secret agent?..We're gonna try to close the portal..Sorry he's mostly made of metal now... _They all held there heads as the memories finally stopped coming and they where left with headaches.

Phineas spoke first "Wow that hurt but what about Adam?" "Agent E spotted the robots take him still breathing through the portal and into the other dimension. We believe that he is being held by Doofenshmertz inside his building. We have made contact with Firestorm or as you knew them the resistance and they left about twenty minutes ago to rescue him." Monogram responded looking towards Isabella Katie and Vivian "They will contact us when they have him until then all we can do is wait." he said looking at them all grimly.

**Meanwhile... **

Adam stared at the man looking him up and down as he stepped into the room still smirking. Adam slid down the wall unable to continue standing because the blood loss was making him sick and dizzy. The mans smirk grew as he looked down at Adam.

"So boy do you mind telling me why you stopped my robots?" he asked raising his good eyebrow as he looked down at the boy slumped against the wall.. "You put my friends and family in danger." Adam said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world which to him it was. "Also as long were playing the question game why did you send those robots after us?" Adam asked. "You I don't know but your friends and family them I have issues with." the man responded glaring at the mere thought of them.

"I don't believe you none of us had any idea what those robots wanted from us." Adam said looking at the man with mirth in his eyes. "Yes well that I expected so let me tell you a little secret they all had their memory's of that day erased." the man said smirking at Adams look of shock. "Allow me to tell you what happened." he continued. And so he did he told Adam everything that had happened that day from Phineas and Ferb coming to the second dimension all the way to his own capture and imprisonment. "So then why do you want revenge if you got your stupid train back?"Doofenshmertz as he had learned his name was smiled. "Well you see while I was in prison I began to miss the feeling of power that ruling over the tri-state area gave me so when I broke free I toke over once again and decided to get revenge on your friends for defeating me."

Doofenshmertz was furious when Adam started laughing not just chuckling but flat out laughing at him. "What is so funny?" he practically growled at Adam. Who straightened himself and said "You a full grown man with an army of big scary robots where defeated by two separate squads of ten year old's. That's what I find funny." He felt Doofenshmertz's hand connect with the left side of his head harder then he thought possible "Tell me where they are." Doofenshmertz demanded.

Adam shook his head as he spat a mouth full of blood on the ground. Then he felt a kick connect to his ribs which caused him to let out a gasp of air as he felt at least three of his ribs break. Just as he was recovering from that Doofenshmertz picked him up by the throat. "Listen to me you little punk." he said slamming Adam against a wall and resting a knife at his throat "You are going to tell me where they are or you will die." he said through clenched teeth as small droplets of blood began ti fall from Adam's throat onto the knife staining the cold steel a dark red.

As a response Adam gathered up another mouth full of blood and spat it into his good eye. Doofenshmertz raised his knife and Adam closed his eyes fully expecting to feel the cold metal any second but that was not what happened. Instead there was a loud bang that left Adams ears ringing as he slid back down the wall Doofenshmertz rushed from the room swearing at the top of his lungs and heard other voices and then saw three gray and black blurs rush pat the door in the direction that Doofenshmertz himself had gone.

Next second there was someone else standing in the door way someone who seemed vaguely familiar "Adyson?" he got out. He heard her shout "I found him." before the blood loss became too much his vision blurred and he slumped forward into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>That will be all for this chapter I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Next chapter Adam meets Firestorm. As always read and review I like to hear others opinions.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello so let me make an apology for any spelling and punctuation errors last chapter I wrote most of it while I was hyper from energy drinks hopefully this one will be better.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Listening to the Majors words was definitely hard for everyone but Isabella, Katie, Phineas, and Ferb seemed to be more on edge then even Vivian. With Isabella and Katie it was the thought that Adam may not come back at all that made the waiting agony. For Phineas and Ferb it was simply guilt that made them feel so on edge. The others had told them what Adam did and said in the limo. It made Phineas's stomach turn as he thought _It's my fault that any of them are in this situation at all. I asked them to help us that day. _

The same thoughts where running through Ferbs head and it was driving them both a little crazy. It would have been one thing for it to have been the two of them who had been captured that they would have excepted but Adam. "Adam did not even have anything to do with what happened years ago." Ferb said speaking the last part of his thoughts out loud. This thought had gone through everyone's head after there memory's had been brought back but it was as the Major had said their was nothing they could do but wait.

Each person however was escorted home by an agent to make sure their family's where safe. Once that had been established they each came back in there normal clothes and waited. Isabella finally noticed Adams necklace around Katie's neck. "How did you get that?" she asked Katie motioning to the necklace.

Katie looked at her and said "Adam gave it to me before he got out of the limo. I thought you knew." Isabella really had no idea that had happened she had been shocked when Adam had knocked out Phineas and Ferb and had not come out of it until Adam had said "Take care of each other." and started climbing out the sunroof. "No I did not even notice I was kind caught off guard when he knocked out Phineas and Ferb." Isabella said with a small weak smile to Katie.

Katie smiled back and Isabella put an arm over her shoulder and said: "Don't worry Katie I know my brother and he's pretty resilient." Katie did not respond so Isabella continued "He'll be fine." she said trying to convince herself as well as Katie. Katie just nodded crying silently and hugged Isabella. So they all sat for how long no one was really sure but it felt like hours. Until finally the video screen came to life.

Everyone rushed towards it leaning against each other waiting. For a few seconds it was nothing but static and then it flickered into picture. It was Candace well the Candace of that dimension looking older and with shorter hair then the last time they had seen her. She looked at all of them and then addressed Major Monogram.

"Major we have got the boy but Doofenshmertz got away from us." she said in firm authoritative tone of voice.

"Alright we will discuss that later right now how is the boy?" he asked. Everyone in the room practically held there breath in the seconds it took her to respond. "Well he's hurt bad but with some medical attention he should be fine." Relief seemed to sweep through the room like a title wave on a beach shore. Candace tilted the camera to her right to show Adam unconscious and being held up by that dimensions Gretchen and Adyson while Baljeet did something near his neck. He looked battered would be an understatement there was a hole in his right shoulder that was barely visible due to the blood that was oozing from it and there was more blood coming from his mouth and throat this worried them but they where reassured by the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed though it seemed to cause him pain when he inhaled.

Isabella blinked for a second she thought she saw a slight twinkle in that Adysons eye looking at her bother but before she could look closer to confirm Candace turned the camera back to herself and continued to speak: "Now I know you all want to see him but he's going to need a few solid hours of sleep not to mention medication it would be best if we all got some sleep and we can meet up tomorrow." Major Monogram nodded in agreement the other would have protested but it was beginning to dawn on all of them just how tired they where it was six in the morning the dance had ended hours ago when all this had started. They all nodded in agreement after agreeing to stay in the Flynn Fletcher home just in case they gathered blankets and made there way up to living room where everyone just fell down in different spots and fell asleep. But before she fell asleep Isabella saw Katie staring out the window clutching the necklace in her hand and was it just her or was Katie glaring? And then it clicked to Isabella Katie had seen that other Adyson looking at Adam and from the look on her face she did not like it at all. _Well Adam I hope your okay when we see you tomorrow because you may need to be on your guard. _Isabella thought chuckling to herself as she fell asleep.

**The next day or more like a little later that day in the 2nd dimension...**

Adam woke up and was very aware of the extreme pain in his right, He was awake but he did not open his eyes so he figured out his situation using his other senses. The first thing he noticed that there was no smell of blood anymore. The next thing that came to his mind was that whatever he was laying on was much softer then the floor he had been. Then he heard beeping in perfect rhythm with his heart beat. Adams eyes shot open as he looked around.

He was in a room much bigger then the one he remembered passing out in the walls where gray and the carpet was black. He looked to his right and saw an Iv sticking out of his arm pumping what looked like blood into him. He turned his attention further up his arm to where the knife wound was saw that it was heavily wrapped in gauze. He tried to move it upwards a little but it caused him a lot of pain so he stopped.

He kept looking around there was a door to the far left of the room with a small window that just showed him a white wall of the hallway outside. To the far right was a window that was wide open letting the smell of fresh air and was that the ocean? He was shaken from his observations when the door swung open and Candace walked in or at least it looked like Candace but somehow more focused then when he had met her earlier in the summer and then his brain finally caught up with the rest of him and remembered this was not the Candace he had met earlier.

"Hello good to see your awake." she said walking in with a group of girls right behind her in gray and black uniforms. When Adam did nothing more then sit up in bed she continued "You've got about forty five stitches in your arm, three of your ribs are broken, and there are five more stitches in your throat. Not to mention how much blood you've lost in the last few hours It's nothing short of a miracle that your alive." These words ran through Adams head. _Wow an even fifty stitches in all but that does not matter at the moment all that matters is.._ "Did you get him?" Adam asked the last part aloud.

"No he got away from us." said Candace looking highly irritated at the thought. She was surprised to see the same look of irritation on Adams face at her response. "How?" Adam asked raising his eyebrows looking at Candace wanting answers. "I mean from what he told me about you all your basically a perfect fighting force so how did he slip by you?" Candace looked at him but said nothing. Isabella however stepped forward "Allow me to fill you in o n what happened after you passed out." she said. "Before that I actually want to know how did you guys even know who I was?" Adam asked.

It was a fair question it was not as if any of them in this dimension before yesterday. "We have been in contact with O.W.C.A for years since Phineas and Ferb helped us stop Doofenshmertz. Since Perry and your sisters dog Pinky are both agents you and all of your friends have been kept track of since there assignments or in your case since you came along." Candace said. "So they have been stalking us?" Adam asked "I guess you could say that." Candace responded with a smirk.

"So anyways do you want to know what happened after you passed out?" Isabella interrupted sounding irritated. Adam looked back at her and nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback two hours ago<em>

_Isabella planted the bomb and then drew back onto the hovercraft with the rest of the group and waited for the signal form Candace. A few seconds past until Candace said "Now!" Isabella pushed the button and the bomb exploded blowing chunks __of the wall in all directions. They all jumped forward into the building. As she landed Isabella saw Doofenshmertz's head peer out of a door a few feet ahead of where they all stood when he saw who it was his face lost all color and he ran full speed in the other direction. Isabella motioned for Gretchen and Holly to fallow her_ _as she rushed by the room he had come out of she glanced over and saw for few seconds a boy slumped against the wall clutching his shoulder. She refocused herself finding this Adam guy was not the part of the mission she had been given she saw Doofenshmertz's coat whip around the corner at the end of the hall as she turned the corner she heard Adyson shout "found him." _

_The three girls continued on chasing the man up several flights of stairs before they turned a corner and found many robots heading straight towards them with no time to turn around they simply stopped and got ready for a fight they were outnumbered and just when they where starting to be overpowered Candace, Adyson, Buford, Milly, and Katie all came to the rescue and slowly they managed to fight there way back to their entry point and bored the hovercraft agreeing that retreat was the best course of action at this point. As they boarded the hovercraft and took off at top speed for base Candace walked over to Baljeet who was leaning over the boy Isabella had seen earlier and said "status report!" "Well if we get him hooked up to some life support systems at base he should be okay."Candace nodded as Baljeet said "Could two of you come over here I need him to be standing to stitch up that cut on his neck or he may bleed out." Gretchen and Adyson walked over Adyson a little faster then usual and proped him up one of them under each arm. Candace pulled out a video phone and began talking Isabella knew it was to Major Monogram and pointed her camera towards Adam for a second before turning it back to herself and saying something that she could not quiet hear before hanging up. "His family and friends will be here later today to see him." _

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"So where are they?" Adam asked as Isabella finished her story. "They are sleeping like we all should be it's about three in the morning. But they will come later for right now everyone go to bed you have all more then earned it." said Candace and all the girls left the room behind Candace who turned the light off on her way out clearly telling Adam he should sleep too. Adam rolled on his left side and thought to himself <em>Huh and this day started off so normally. <em>As sleep washed over him.

* * *

><p><strong>So that is the end of this chapter longest chapter yet I do believe. HOORAY :). Next chapter Adam and the gang reunite and Major Monogram makes an announcement that will change everything. Read and Review and in the mean time I am off to save the world!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**New chapter First one to take place entirely in the second dimension. Also I won an award for most underrated story so I am pretty happy right now**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

The first thing that Adam registered when he began waking was an smell it was something like Cinnamon and Ocean salt mixed together. As he grumble and began to open his eyes he heard a small gasp and all of sudden foot steps were hurrying away from his bed and by the time his eyes were finally working right all he saw was locks of brown hair whipping around the corner and down the hall.

_Wonder what that was about? _Adam thought to himself sitting up straight in his bed and glancing at the clock above the door it was ten o clock in the morning. He stretched his arms out wincing a little and setting his right arm back down on his lap noticing as he did that the Iv was no longer their. Feeling slightly happier he pushed the blanket off himself and swung his legs off the bed and looked at himself for the first time since he had left for the dance. His shirt, vest and tie were all gone although he had the feeling they had been blood soaked anyways so it did not matter. He still had his dress pants on although they were ripped in places and his shoes sat in a far corner of the room.

He stood up and began to walk around slowly in order to get the feeling of sleepiness out of his legs. He had been walking in small circle for about five minutes when the door swung open he looked around saw who it was and he face broke into a grin so wide that it hurt. Katie rushed forward and threw her arms around him in a hug so tight it made his ribs hurt not that he cared much at the moment he hugged her back."Your okay."He said leaning his chin against the top of her head and breathing a mental sigh of relief.

"Don't do anything that stupid again you had us all worried sick about you." She said crying a little into his as he just smiled. "Hey at least I'm not dead." he said smiling down at her. "No but according to Firestorm it was a very touch and go situation with all the blood you lost." said a voice behind Katie Adam looked up and saw not just Isabella and Vivian but all his friends from his dimension walking through the door smiling but looking very tired. Behind them was a man that Adam had never seen before as well as Perry standing upright with a hat on his head and this dimensions Candace fallowed by her squad.

For a few minutes there was lots of talking and even a few laughs as Adam filled the others in on what had happened after he had jumped from the limo and they in turn told him everything they had been through even telling him the full story of what had happened years ago even though he had already heard all about it from Doofenshmertz only hours ago the simple thought of that man seemed to make Adams blood boil with rage.

It must have shown in his face because Isabella stopped in the middle of her story and looked at him and said: "Adam is everything okay?" But as Adam opened his mouth to respond they heard the rush of feat coming to the door. "Candace what did you want to see me abou.." The boy got out before he caught sight of Adam and his jaw dropped. "Adam meet Adam." said Candace smiling.

It was like staring into a fun house mirror in Adam's opinion for one thing this Adam was smaller not in height but in build also unlike everyone else in this world who dressed in shades of gray, black, and red he was dressed in blue jeans and a bright white and blue shirt. His hair was also a lot longer then Adam liked to keep his own.

For second neither of them said anything they simply stared in shock. And then they each extended a hand and shook still looking a little stunned. "So Adam why are you not in a uniform like the others?" he indicated all the members of Firestorm who where in their Grey and Black uniforms except in the case of Buford and Candace who were each in all black. "Well I work in the hospital division not the actual mission division we don't have to wear a uniform Baljeet just chooses too." he responded pointing towards Baljeet. "So you do not actually fight?" Adam said staring at his counterpart in disbelief as he shook his head and said "I have never been much of a fighter to tell you the truth."

Adam's jaw dropped and he was about to say something when Major Monogram cleared his throat and they all turned to look at him. "Listen I am sure that you all want to look around the base a little more but there are some things that need to be taken care of first." he said in voice that dripped commander. Candace nodded and called her squad to stand behind the Major with Agent P.

"Since you all now know about both O.W.C.A and Firestorm we have to decide what happens to all of you now."he said keeping his voice even as he looked at everyone from the first dimension. "What exactly do you mean?" asked Phineas looking at Major Monogram confused. "We are in the same position we were in years ago except this time you all have to make the choice individually and there are three options." Monogram responded coolly.

"So what exactly are our options?" Adam asked looking towards Major Monogram his eyebrows raised. The old man took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly before continuing "You can either: Have your memory's erased again and be constantly guarded by O.W.C.A agents, or you can join O.W.C.A as its first ever human agents." Nearly every kid in the room's eyes seem to light up at that thought but they all listened as he continued: "Or you can join Firestorm but if you chose to do that you have to stay in this dimension for at least one month. You all have three hours to decide also parents you cannot chose for your children we refuse to use the amnesia-inator on people unless they agree to it except in certain cases." With that the man turned around sharply and left the room fallowed by Candace and her squad.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is going to be the end of this chapter I know it is kind of short and a little rushed I promise the next one will be longer. I want to thank Myron Greenleaf who really helped with the creation of Alt Adam seriously he may not even exist without his help. Also I am not sure if I will be able to update tomorrow or not I am moving into a new house and may not have internet until Wednesday but I promise to update ASAP! :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm baaaaaaaack so yeah that was not as long a wait as I thought it would be. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Phineas and Ferb curse you Disney! **

Chapter 16

The door closed behind them and everyone left in the room was silent and unmoving. It was a big decision to be made and what was more each person had to make it for themselves. After about five minutes of everyone doing nothing more the exchanging nervous glances with each other Linda Flynn Fletcher was the first too speak "Well I can't speak for the rest of the parents but I would rather not remember any of this its been too stressful." she said. Slowly all the other parents nodded their agreement but not surprisingly none of the kids did.

"I've already let my mind be erased once and I only did it then because I did not want to lose Perry. If I had a choice this time I chose O.W.C.A" Phineas said while Ferb nodded his head in agreement. "I don't know dinna bell these Firestorm people are pretty cool." said Buford looking around the room as a few people nodded their head in agreement. "I do not know if we want to put ourselves in danger like the ones that they all face. Maybe we should just let our memory's be erased again." Baljeet said gaining a few looks from the others saying _are you crazy? _

"Well honestly we have been told that we can't make the decisions for you so I see no reason for us to stay here and talk about your options." Linda said indicating the rest of the parents who nodded and headed for the door. "Where are you guys going?" asked Adam confused. "There's a room that they had us wait in until you woke up it's full of snacks and drinks we'll be their." Linda said as the parents once again turned and left the room.

"I'm going to go have a look around maybe see if I can get a shirt somewhere." said Adam slightly surprising everyone. "You should not go out yet your hurt!" said Katie looking at him as if he were insane. "Hey it's not like were anywhere that is in danger according to their Isabella this is the main Firestorm base I think I'll be okay looking around. Anyone want to come with?" Everyone shook their heads and Adam shrugged and left as Baljeet and Django began to argue over what the right thing to do now would be.

Katie sighed and turned to Isabella "Should I have gone with him?" she asked as the door slid closed behind Adam. Isabella looked at her and then smiled and said "Don't worry Katie this time I'm sure he'll be fine." It's not him that I am worried about." said Katie narrowing her eyes and Isabella understood. "Are you worried about that other Adyson?" she asked eyebrows raised as Katie nodded and said "So you noticed in that video call too?" "And when she came and told us that he had woken up she was blushing. Don't worry Katie I know my brother you have nothing to worry about." Katie smiled a little and nodded her head in response and walked with Isabella over to where Baljeet and Django were now arguing with Buford over which organization they should join making a mental note to keep an eye on Adam.

Meanwhile Adam was wondering the halls of Firestorm HQ and had already gotten himself lost he made his way up a flight of stairs and pushed open the door on the other side he found a Firestorm squad 1 training session. It was intense would be the word he was looking for as he watched simply awe struck. Isabella jumped up and aimed a kick at Candace who ducked and sent Isabella flying straight into Gretchen and they both collapsed into a gray and black heap on the cement roof. But Candace had let her guard down and in seconds her arms were bound by Adyson and Holly's sashes while Milly lined herself up to hit a kick on Candace but then while she was running Buford came in from the side and tackled her. With Milly dealing with Buford Candace pulled hard and shifted her body weight to the left and pulled with all her might sending Holly flying over into Adyson but she had left herself open and Katie and Ginger capitalized leaping into the air and landing on Candace each pining one of her shoulders to the ground. "We win!" they said together smirking at Candace as they got off her shoulders.

She smiled at them as she stood up and said "Congratulations you all beat me and Buford." then she turned and noticed Adam simply standing in the doorway watching them all with an expression that clearly said he was very impressed with everything that had just happened. She smiled and said "Can I help you with something Adam?" The others turned and caught sight of Adam as he strolled onto the roof Adyson suddenly jumped and began to try and fix her hair which had been messed up to say the least on the impact of Holly minutes ago. Adam did not really notice as he turned to Candace and said "Well actually I wanted to know if there's someplace that I could get a shirt around here but I got lost." Candace looked at him and said "Yeah there's a place that you could get a shirt Adyson will you take him to the uniforms and get him a shirt?" Adyson turned a light shade of red and nodded in response motioning to Adam to fallow her.

They walked back inside and down a few flights of stairs before Adam spoke "So are you guys still the resistance or not I mean while I was captured Doofenshmertz told me all about you guys so I just wondered?" Adyson looked at him and smiled as she said "No that's how we started was to simply resist Doofenshmertz but after he fell you know the first time we were contacted by both our government and O.W.C.A from your world about expanding now were not only here trying to take Danville back again but Firestorm is all over the planet with lots of different squads basically we've become an international peacekeeping force." she said as they turned down a hallway to the left of the room Adam had been staying in.

"Wow that's pretty impressive." said Adam truly amazed at how far they had come. "Yeah well our squad is still squad one since we continue to prove that were the best!" said Adyson with pride in her voice. Adam was about to ask how many squads their were when she stopped. "Here we are." Adam enjoyed the time with Adyson as he got a plain black shirt and she showed him the machines that made all the uniforms and other clothing . She also showed him the armory housing every weapon imaginable as well many other features of the building like the barracks around two hours and forty-five minutes later Candace and the other squad 1 members found them and told them that it was almost time for everyone to reveille their decisions. She lead them back to the room where the others were all waiting.

"As soon as Adam and Firestorm squad 1 get back we can commence."said Major Monogram staring around at the assembled kids and adults. As if they had heard him the door swung open and the firestorm squad 1 walked in closely fallowed by Adam who had found a shirt at some point and Katie's horror Adam walked in talking intently to Alt Adyson as they had come to call her. "Adyson walked over and said "Katie I'm not trying to worry you but I know myself and if she's even a little like me you may have something to worry about." Katie did not want to hear it from Adyson but she knew she had a point. Major Monogram cleared his throat and Adam walked over to Katie and Isabella and put his arm around Katie's shoulder smiling as he turned around to face Major Monogram.

"Well you were all given three hours to think about what you wanted to do and now it is time for each of you to tell us what you would like to do." He said looking everyone of them in the eye's before continuing "This will be fairly easy you do not have to tell us out loud it will be simply this if you have chosen to have your memory erased stay where you are. If you have chosen to become a member of O.W.C.A please stand behind me. If you have chosen to become a member of Firestorm please stand behind Candace. You have five minutes to take your positions." said Monogram before crossing his arms and just waiting. None of the parents moved but the kids all moved in different directions and at the end of it the results were pretty interesting. Behind Major Monogram stood; Phineas, Ferb, Gretchen, Ginger, Katie, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, Adyson and Isabella. Behind Candace stood; Milly, Django, and Adam. They stood and looked at each other shock showed on the faces of Katie, Isabella, Adam, and Phineas. Adam spoke first "Buford I thought you would be over here." Buford smiled and said "I thought about it but they may not let me bully my nerd." he punched Baljeet in the shoulder and Adam just smiled. Phineas and Katie said "Adam why aren't you on this side of the room?" "No offense towards Major Monogram or agent P but if they were as good as he makes them out to be." Adam motioned to Major Monogram and continued. "Then I would never have been brought to this dimension at all." "So your just staying here for revenge on Doofenshmertz?" Katie and Isabella asked shocked. Adam tilted his head to one side as if thinking and then said "Partially but it's also partly because to be honest I don't know how you can trust an organization that would either take away loved ones or erase your memory just because you discovered them to me that just seems...evil." Adam stated looking directly at Major Monogram as he said so.

"I do not expect you too understand how my organization works!" said Major Monogram his voice raising as he looked down towards Adam a little anger showing in his face. Agent P was surprised he had never seen Major Monogram get truly angry before. But Adam was not done. "I honestly do not want to know how your organization works it seems to be built on lies double cross and secrets. At least with Firestorm I know where I stand." he said eyes never leaving Monograms face. Adam said all this very calmly but Isabella had gotten to know her brother well enough to learn that he did not really get angry but when he spoke like this it was the closest thing to anger that Adam ever expressed apart from when he had beaten up Thaddeus and Thor and she had learned that when Adam was like this he was at his most dangerous. The Major looked shocked and enraged he turned on his heel and called out: "Those of you who want your memory's erased fallow Agent P new angent fallow me!" there was definite anger in his voice as he forcefully pushed passed Candace and stomped out the door. The others fallowed behind giving Adam looks of shock all except Buford who had an impressed look on his face as he said "Even I can't make people lose their cool like that." Katie was the last to leave the room she stopped and gave Adam a kiss he felt that electric like surge again but this time it seemed a little less powerful. She handed him back his necklace "Be careful." she said as she turned to fallow the others Adam said "Katie take care of yourself okay?" their was worry in his voice she noticed. She smiled and said "Don't worry I will." and she left without another word. Adam watched her go thinking to himself _What an interesting month I am going to have._ As he fallowed Candace out the door.

**Okay so that is the end of this chapter it feels really good to have the internet again. As always please Read and Review. Thank you and sorry it took so long. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! That is all**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

It was a very interesting month to say the least from that point on. The kids who had chosen to join O.W.C.A were trained by Agent P using a modified animal translator to communicate better until they were not as good as him but they were good enough that they were allowed to help him deal with Doofenshmertz and thanks to Phineas and Ferb O.W.C.A had plenty of new and improved gadgets. Major Monogram was pleasantly impressed with each kids progress Baljeet and Irving began to help Carl maintain the base. Phineas and Ferb not only created gadgets but made great field agents with all the others. On there rare days off Phineas and Ferb still built some truly amazing contraptions which still managed to disappear before there mom came home although now they new what the cause was. They all kept in very close contact with Adam, Milly, and Django with regular chats over the video phone the parents had been lead to believe that the three of them had been excepted into a special summer program after their memory's had been erased. Other then what they spent most of their time doing now there summer was still fun and packed with plenty of romance especially when Candace and Jeremy returned to Danville for a visit and brought along Jeremy's cousin.

Meanwhile the three that had chosen to join Firestorm were put through there paces and more by Candace what with the constant training. Milly ended up heading into the tactical division while Django decided to go into the design portion of Firestorm with that dimensions Phineas and Ferb helping to design training courses and new weapons for Firestorm to use. Only Adam decided to continue with the training to become an actual mission agent of Firestorm although their were times when he considered stopping like when Candace had made him haul eighty pounds of equipment up and down the Firestorm base which was thirty stories high. Through all of this Adam had really grown to get to know and like all the alternate versions of his friends and family. This dimensions Adyson had really become his best friend and always seemed to be there to offer advice when he slipped up in training and laughing with him about it later. He would always look forward to seeing Katie and Isabella in the video chats that he had with them every two days. At last after two weeks of training Adam was assigned to a squad more specifically squad 1.

After the month of training was over and done with it was time for them all to go back to the second dimension and check up on their friends and decide upon what everyone would do now. Katie was nervous very nervous she did not want to bring anyone's mood down by being the bearer of any bad news but she had talked it over with Isabella who had warned her that if she did not tell Adam Isabella would. They woke up early in the morning and all told there parents and others important to them that they would be visiting Adam and the others for a few days and would return afterwords. Vivian had wanted to come which would have complicated things but fortunately she could not get the time off work. They gathered together in Agent P's lair and went through the portal and arrived in the Firestorm HQ.

"Hey Django hows it been?" Phineas asked adjusting his orange fedora on top of his head. Django smiled and said "It's been interesting to say the very least." He led them though a door into a room full of monitors, computers, and headsets where they found. "Milly said all the Fireside Girls running forward and giving Milly a gigantic group hug before they backed up and Katie asked "So where is Adam?" Milly and Django smiled at her and said "He and the rest of squad 1 are out on a mission." Django said pointing towards the monitors and saying "You guys can watch and listen in if you want." Isabella walked over to the monitors and gasped at what she saw as she put on a set of headphones.

Adam was standing on top of a speeding car with Adyson right beside him as they took out two incredible sharp tools and drove them deep into the roof beneath them. Adyson gave a thumbs up and Adam said "Okay Candace now!" there was a moment of silence before CRUNCH the roof of the car came off and took Adyson who was braced for it with it as Adam jumped and flipped forward landing in the passenger seat of the vehicle and saying "What part of if you come quietly no one gets hurt do you not understand?" The man in the drivers seat swung at him Adam ducked and slammed the man face first into the steering wheel knocking him out cold. "Hey you do know your headed for a cliff right?" said the other Isabella's voice. Adam looked up and said "Well I do now as he yanked on the steering wheel turning them right just barely in time to miss the cliff he heaved the mans foot off the accelerator and slammed on the brake bringing the car to a slow stop. He got out dusted off his black pants and said "Okay we are good for pick up." "Why not just try the new teleporter?" Adysons voice suggested. At this Django pulled Isabella's chair backwards she could not see why until with a huge CLUNK and all of Firestorm squad 1 appeared right where she had been sitting. "It works." said Adam laughing. He caught sight of Isabella and the others and smiled. "Hey has it been a month already?" he said walking over to them dusting off his all black Firestorm uniform while Gretchen and Holly lifted the man and hauled him towards an intarigation room. "What was that about?" Isabella asked as the rest of the squad left the room other then Alt Adyson and Candace who sat in chairs just behind Adam.

"Well he has some key information on Doofenshmertz that we would like." Adam said sweeping Isabella and Katie into a hug. "It's good to see you guys." he said stepping back. Katie's stomach gave a twist of guilt and she knew she had to get this out of the way sooner rather then later. "Hey Adam can I talk too you outside for a second?" Katie asked. Adam nodded and fallowed her out into the hall. Alt Adyson made to fallow but Isabella stuck an arm out and said "You may want to wait a few minutes." Adyson raised her eyebrows but did as Isabella suggested and waited and about five minutes later there was a bang fallowed by the sound of footsteps walking down the hallway they all rushed out of the room in time to see Adam disappearing around a corner at the end of the hall leaving Katie standing staring at the floor with a sad expression on her face.

Isabella walked over her and said "So then you told him about James?" Everyone else raised their eyebrows as Katie nodded still not looking any of them in the eye. "Who's James?" asked Candace. Katie straightened up and looked at Candace and said "He's Jeremy's cousin in our dimension and he and I sort of started dating two weeks ago." she looked back at the floor as Candace, Django, and Milly's jaws all dropped but Adyson almost would have jumped for joy if she had not remembered how much this had hurt Adam.

"B...But when how?" Milly asked stammering over her words. "Well Jeremy and Candace came to visit with him a few weeks ago and told us he was going to stay with Jeremy's parents. Anyway a few days later he asked me out to dinner and I said yes and well it all sort of continued from their and we kissed and I..I didn't mean to hurt Adam really I didn't." Katie practically begged the last part.

Isabella walked over to her and said "Katie we know you did not mean to but the fact is you have right now though we have to find out where Adam went." "I know." said Alt Adyson and she led the other two girls up a few flights of stairs and down a long hallway before stopping in front of a large black door. She pushed it open and sure enough there was Adam sitting on a small black couch starring at the floor his eyes slightly bloodshot from crying. "How did you know where to find him?" Isabella asked surprised looking at alt Adyson surprised. She smiled before saying "I'm his best friend although I would like us to be more but I know him well enough to know where he goes to think." Isabella was impressed she seemed to have gotten to know her brother as well as she knew Phineas which was impressive seeing as they had only known each other for a month. Katie looked as though she wanted to say something but Isabella caught her by the arm and said "Maybe we should let Adyson take care of this." she led Katie forward but not as far into the room as Adyson went.

Adam heard voices but did not want to look up. After a few minutes he caught the smell of cinnamon and ocean salt and did not have to look up to know who it was. "Hey Addie." he said not looking up from the ground as she sat down beside him. "Hey." she said as she sat down. "I see you guys found me." he said looking up finally and seeing Isabella and Katie there as well. They nodded there was silence for a minute and then he looked at Katie and said "Why?" when she did not respond he resumed staring at the ground before Isabella spoke up "She did not mean to hurt you Adam." she said looking at her brother. Adam let out a long slow sigh and said "I know but that does not make it any better." he said in a voice that was surprisingly cold for Adam. "Look maybe you should go home for a few days to figure things out." said Adyson

Adam thought about it for a minute and then nodded his head in agreement. He got up but did not look at Katie at all he just could not bring himself too. But he did stop on his way out and pull Adyson into a hug saying "Thanks for being there for me." She smiled and returned his hug saying "What are best friends for?" he kissed the top of her forehead before turning on his heel leaving her swaying a little and smiling to herself. Adam walked down the hall telling Isabella and Katie as he went "I think I'll stay home for a week before I come back here." They nodded and smiled. "So your not mad?" Katie asked a little scared. Adam stopped and then said in that calm voice that Isabella had come to know as anger but Katie did not. "No not really." said Adam. Isabella wanted to say something but before she could Adam turned and continued down the hallway speaking to Alt Candace about what he planned to do which she approved of. As Adam packed though he thought to himself _Oh what a wonderful amount of fun I could have and damage I could do in a week._ He smiled to himself at the thought of what he planned to do and continued to pack his things.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello well I hope that I caught some of you off guard with the turn this chapter took I will update probably tomorrow if I can until then see that button down there please click it and review I enjoy hearing your opinions tell me did I manage to surprise you or did you see it coming? Next chapter Adam returns home for a week and some very odd things begin to happen to Katie's new boyfriend.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay so revenge IS sweet and this chapter proves it. How much fun can Adam have in one week?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

**Day 1**

So Adam returned home telling his mom that the program he was in had given him a week to visit before he had to go back. He woke at six thirty a habit he had gotten into while training showered, dressed, walked down stairs and across the street to see if Phineas and Ferb were awake. They were not yet but Mrs. Flynn Fletcher was and she invited him in to eat. About half an hour later there was running on the stairs and out came Phineas closely fallowed by Ferb the both looked surprised to find Adam sitting at there dining room table eating French Toast looking happy but lost in thought.

"Hey Adam what are you doing over here so early? Phineas asked as he sat down beside him.

Adam finished his last bite of toast and downed his glass of milk before answering "I came over too see what you guys are gonna do today." he said simply walking his plate and silverware over to the sink.

Phineas looked to make sure his mom was distracted with her magazine before saying in a low voice "Well Major Monogram gave us all this week off so today we are going to build the worlds fastest railway." While Ferb gave a thumbs up in agreement and twenty minutes later the three boys walked out to greet the delivery trucks.

They had just unloaded the last of the materials when Isabella and all the Fireside Girls showed up with a blond boy on a green and white bike that Adam had not seen before although given everything that had happened yesterday he knew exactly who it must be and sure enough he was right because as Isabella and Phineas talked and kissed Katie walked over to the boy and wound her fingers be tween his before walking right towards Adam who took a deep breath as they approached.

"Adam this is James Johnson my boyfriend." Katie said as Adam turned to face them. James Johnson was at the same height as Adam exactly. His hair was the same bright blond as his cousins and feel to his shoulders his eyes were a bright green color and he was also about the same build as Adam. He was wearing a light green shirt and blue jeans and walked like a musician.

Everyone froze and watched with interest as James extended his hand for Adam to shake you could feel the tension in the air as everyone wondered whether or not Adam would shake. After a few minute's of silence Adam raised his hand and shook James hand Katie released a breath she had not even been a where she was holding.

James smiled and said "For a second there I thought you were going to hurt me." he said in joking voice At this Adam laughed.

"No I won't hurt you." _much _Adam thought to himself. Isabella saw the look on her brothers face and was about to talk to him but before she could Phineas called everyone's attention to him to begin building and in the fun and intense rail rides Isabella forgot all about it.

**That Night... **

Adam crept down stairs and out the front door checking his watch he saw it was 11:30 _perfect everyone should be asleep by now. _Adam thought making his way ten houses down he arrived at Katie's house he picked the lock on the back door and snuck upstairs. _Really I should not do this. _He thought pulling out a small veil and pouring it into Katie's shampoo _but that does not mean I won't _he thought glancing at his watch he saw it was already midnight he had to speed it up he wanted to be bed by one thirty and what he planned to do at the Johnson residents would take more time then this.

**Day 2 **

It was another beatiful summer day and Phineas, Ferb and the gang were already hard at work this time looking to build the worlds largest paintball course and they were almost done when Katie walked into the backyard. All the girls gasped Katies hair and eyebrows were a bright electric green.

"Katie what happened?" Gretchen asked her jaw hanging so low that it seemed impossible.

"I don't know." Katie said in voice that was full of shock "I just dried my hair this morning and when I looked in the mirror it was like this!" she said.

Isabella had her suspicions of what might have happened but instead of voicing them she just looked at Katie and asked "Where's James I'm sure he can cheer you up."

"I called him he said he would meet me here soon. Your right he'll make me feel better." Katie said smiling towards Isabella but noticing her eyes were on her brother and narrowed in suspicion Adm for his part looked completely calm as he stared back.

A few minutes later James walked in and there was another collective gasp. His hair and face were normal but he was covered in dirt and rocks and their were a few small cuts along his legs.

"What happened?" Katie asked running over to him a look of concern on her face.

"I was just riding my bike here and all of a sudden it just fell apart and I crashed into a pile of dirt near a construction site." he said shaking the dirt from his hair and looking down at Katie in surprise as he asked "Did you die your hair?"

At this Adam had to bight down hard on his bottom lip to prevent himself from bursting with laughter. He turned his face away from them and allowed himself a small grin. The rest of the day went by with nothing really eventful happening other then Adam 'accidentally' hitting James in the back with a paintball and at nine o clock after they all watched the course be vaporized by a flash of blue and white light and headed home for the night. Adam thought about sneaking out again but decided that tomorrow would be as normal as possible since he had very much enjoyed the results of his work the night before and really did need some sleep.

**Day 3 **

Nothing really interesting happened on Adam's third day home Phineas and Ferb had been called by Major Monogram to explain how to work some of the new gadgets they had made a few days before. So everyone pretty much did there own thing for the day. Isabella and the Fireside Girls had a meeting James had to go and practice with his band, Baljeet had been forced to go and watch Buford's bridge tournament. Irving and Django had gone to check out an art show. This all left Adam alone for the day to think. No matter what he tried to think about his thought kept returning to Alt Adyson how much she had helped him in his training how she always seemed to be their when he really needed someone to talk too how pretty she was. _Wait! _He thought to himself sitting up in his bed and holding his head in his hands _where did that last part come from? Although I suppose it is true she is extremely pretty with her brown hair and bright green eyes that seem to always shine and how she always seems to be in a good mood and. Okay Adam come back to reality you need to focus on Katie and James. _All this went through his head in the space of a minute and although he did eventually manage to refocus on his plans in the back of his head Adyson was still there.

**That Night...**

Adam snuck out through his window this time feeling that the stairs may be a little to noisy given the fact that his sister had invited all the Fireside Girls to stay the night and they all slept very lightly. He crept into the Johnson residence and looked around until he found what he was looking for James was sound asleep in his bed Adam silently slid past his bed to his closet. Adam pulled out a small blue box and poured the contents onto all the clothing in the closet. As he turned his attention to the sheets and blankets he found himself thinking once again about Adyson which almost cost him as he bumped into the nightstand beside James's bed and had to bight down on his tongue to prevent himself from yelling out in pain. He slid back out of the house locking the door behind him.

**Day 4 **

Today was a fairly regular day Phineas and Ferb had decided that rather then build anything that everyone should go out to a new teen club that had just opened in downtown Danville everyone other then Adam agreed and just as they began to discuss what they would do to get ready Katie's cell phone rang she picked answered it and they all watched as her face grew concerned and she hung up.

"That was James he said that he's itchy everywhere and he and Mrs. Johnson are spending the day washing all his clothes and sheets with some new soap they think he had an allergic reaction to the soap she was using before." Katie told everyone slipping her phone in her pocket as she spoke. "He should be able to make it tonight though." She ran her fingers through her still green hair.

Adam smiled to himself he had not expected the powder to stop James from participating in the days activity's he made a mental note to cut down on the amount of baking soda in the mixture. Just then Isabella walked over to him.

"Hey Adam can I talk to you for a second?" she asked and without waiting for him to answer she pulled him into the front yard. "You need to stop messing with Katie and James." she said it was not a question it was a command.

Adam smiled and said in voice heavy with sarcasm "Why sister dear you offend me with your accusations." Isabella chuckled a little but became serious within seconds.

"I'm serious Adam I know she hurt you but this cannot keep happening." Adam raised his eyebrows in an almost challenging way but shrugged and said:

"Actually I only have one more thing that I was going to do but that won't be until tomorrow night and then yes I promise I am done messing with them. Sometimes you are such a buzz kill sis." Isabella nodded and headed around back again thinking _It's only one more thing how bad could it be? _

That night all the couples went to the club like they had said they were going too Adam had declined to go and no one questioned him about knowing that seeing Katie and James together under normal circumstances was bugging him but seeing them on group date would be simply painful. Adam paced his bedroom looking at his supplies for his last prank which was a little more complex then the others. After making sure he had everything he needed his thoughts again drifted back to Adyson as he sat on his bed. He had begun to finally except that there were definitely feelings for her in him but resigned to the fact that he really did need to do this last great prank and then once he had a talk with Katie he could focus on what to do about Adyson.

**Day 5**

On day five of Adams stay at home nothing eventful happened everyone else was still tired from the night before so for the first time in a while they all slept in while Adam walked around Danville. He thought of Adyson again as he walked he would have video called her but the squad was out on a mission according to Candace and they would not return until the same day he did.

**Day 6 **

Adam thought very carefully about everything he had to do right today before he stepped into Phineas and Ferb's backyard after Katie and James arrived Adam slid down the ladder he was on and walked over to them.

"Hey James I wanted to know if you would be interested in staying the night at my house today?" Adam said in a cheerful voice. James looked at him for second surprised but then responded:

"Sure that sounds fun." Katie's jaw practically hit the ground as the two boys made plans of when to meet up later that evening while helping build Phineas and Ferb's new and improved super-bounce house.

At seven that evening James arrived at the door and Adam welcomed him in. They spent the evening playing video games, eating pizza, and talking about girls before James got tired not that Adam was surprised he had after all slipped a good amount of sleeping serum into James pizza and at around eleven o clock James was fast asleep. Adam set to work pulling out the spoll of thin wire and smiling to himself.

**Day 7 **

Katie woke bright and early the next morning and went to shower she had thrown out her shampoo as her hair was still bright green and she was sure this was the reason why. After she got dressed she walked out was about to head to the Fireside Girl lodge when she looked at her family's flag pole and gasped.

Hanging upside down in nothing but his underwear was James and sitting beside the flagpole was Adam looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"What did you do?" she asked walking over to him quickly still staring at James. "I swear if he's hurt I'll I'll she could not figure out what exactly she would do. Adam smiled even wider and said:

"Well first off he's fine just sleeping very deeply. Second he will wake up in ohh...three more hours and he could wake up completely fine back at my house or very confused here that is up to you."

"What do you want?" Katie asked looking at him confused.

"I want an answer to the question I asked you seven days ago." Adam said looking her in the eyes as he continued "Why?"

Katie was silent for a few minutes simply out of shock or guilt Adam could not tell which but she did finally find her voice "I don't know." she said. Adam raised his eyebrows as she continued "It's just when I looked at him I felt an instant connection Adm I really did not mean to hurt you you know that right?"

Adam let out a great sigh and said "Yeah well I am not going to lie it did hurt a lot which is kind of why I went to some great lengths to get back at you two this week."

Katie actually smiled and said "So you did all that this week my hair his bike, his itching?"

"In order industrial strength green die number six, three loosened bolts and home made itching powder." Adam reeled off laughing a little as he continued "I am disappointed you did not put it together earlier Katie by the way here he said handing her a vial full of some clear liquid. She raised her eyebrows but he said "Don't worry a few drops of that in your hair and it will be normal within a few minutes."

She took out the cork and tapped a few drops onto her head. Sure enough less then a minute later her hair was bright blond once again "Thanks" she said looking up at him. He just nodded then said:

"It would be easier if you had picked someone who was less likeable." He pulled on a thin wire she had not noticed until now and James slowly came down and land softly on the ground still fast asleep Adam stood and made his way over to the boy on the ground he took out a small silver instrument and set it on James chest and with a soft whoosh James disappeared.

"I love teleporters." Adam said as he pulled another one out of his pocket. Katie stopped him "So no hard feelings?" she asked hopefully. Adam gave a genuine smile and said: "None at all he's a really nice guy." She gave him a hug and he punched the location for his house and disappeared as well. The rest of the day passed without any incident at all everyone spent the day just being normal kids for once. As the day drew to and end Adam said goodbye to everyone he would not see in the morning and headed home thinking as he went _I really should talk to Adyson when I get back tomorrow. Also maybe I should have told Katie about that lizard I left in James's house...Naa they'll figure it out besides I did not go with the poisonous one._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that is the end of yet another chapter as always please read and review I would say more but I am tired it's two twenty three am here so I am going to bed as always review please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Next chapter Adam returns to the second dimension and has a talk with Adyson.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello well I hope that you all enjoyed Adam's shenanigans last chapter because I enjoyed writing them. In this one Adam may be a little bit darker then the last chapter you'll see why.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

The next morning Adam and Isabella woke bright and early having decided that before Adam left they would make their mom a delicious breakfast which they did it honestly had everything Pancakes, sausage, bacon, french toast, omelets, eggs, and all the types of juice you can think of.

After enjoying breakfast talking to his sister and mother Adam checked the clock and realized that he had to be back a Firestorm HQ in about an hour. He ran upstairs and threw his things into a suitcase he buckled it shut and ran downstairs he said goodbye to his mom and after making a hologram appear to be a bus there to take him back to camp he doubled back and went underground to Agent P's lair he said goodbye to Isabella promising to call her later he stepped through the portal.

As the portal closed behind him he was practically tackled and hugged by what at first appeared to be a a gray and black blur with with dark brown hair that a few seconds later he recognized as Adyson. He hugged her back laughing as he said:

"Well it's good to see I was missed." She just laughed and kept hugging him. "Addie as much as I missed you your kind of crushing my ribs." he said after about two minutes.

She let go of him blushing and said "So did your time at home help?" they started walking towards Adams room "Yeah I just had to figure somethings out and I had a ball." Adam said opening the door to his room.

"Why what did you do?" Adyson asked. Adam smiled and began to tell her everything that he had done in the past week by the end she was doubled over clutching her stomach laughing. "S..so wait you died her hair electric green?" she asked managing to finally stop laughing

"Yeah well I was going to die it blue but the store was out." Adam said smiling as he pulled his Firestorm uniform on. "But it was very nice I got to talk to Katie the other day and I feel much better now." he said looking up from his now neatly tied shoelaces.

"Ready to move on?" she asked in a very nonchalant voice although heart was going a mile a minute as she waited.

"Yeah I am I've actually had my eye on someone." Adam said walking over to his bathroom.

"WHO?" Adyson asked so suddenly and loudly that it made Adam jump. Adysons imagination went into overdrive as she imagined he said you and then she blinked and shook her head "What did you say? Sorry I spaced out there for a second." she said looking at him as he pulled his now shoulder length black hair into a ponytail.

"I said you." Adam stated turning to look at Adyson with a very calm expression on his face. Her mouth dropped open and she said nothing. "Addie?" Adam said waving a hand in front of her eyes. "Addie?" he asked again but she did not move. "Great I broke Adyson Candace is gonna.." at this point Adam was cut off by Adyson kissing him and it was bliss was the only word he could think of. It was not like any of his kisses with Katie time seemed to stop and everything other then Adyson seemed unimportant even irrelevant all else on the planet seemed to fall away and the electric surge that he had felt with Katie was about thirty times more powerful it was like being hit with several tazers and struck by lightning at the same time. After a few minutes they broke apart mostly due to a need for air but Adyson was still clinging to him as though her life depended on it.

"So I assume that means." Adam started but Adyson finished for him.

"That we are together? Yes!" Adyson said tightening her grip around Adams neck and smiling brighter then he had ever seen her smile before. He could not

A few minutes later they left Adam's room hand in hand and headed for command where Candace had called her whole squad to discuss well Adam did not really know no one had told him.

"So you never told me did anything interesting happen while I was away?" Adam asked looking over to Adyson.

"Oh yeah I can't believe I didn't tell you we caught Doofenshmertz!" Adyson said excitedly

"What! But how?" Adam asked surprised and a little offended no one had told him earlier.

"That guy we caught before you left he talked and told us about a Normbot production plant and he was there when we went to destroy it and he could not get away soon enough." Adyson said her eyes shining with pride.

"So is that what this meeting is about what we do now?" Adam asked.

"I expect so Candace just told us last night when we got back that the meeting would happen once you got back." she said looking up at Adam who smiled and thought _Well at least she thought that I would want to be a part of this wish I could have been there to help catch him though. _

Adam and Adyson walked into the meeting room less then a minute later at sight of them holding hands Adam saw all the Firestorm Girls exchange a smile. They all spent about five minutes talking with Adyson telling the girls about what had happened since Adam had come back and Adam telling Baljeet and Buford everything that had happened while he had been home. All talking ceased the instant Candace walked in_. _

"Well I assume we all know why we are here." she said glancing around to see everyone nod, "We are here to decide before Monogram and his O.W.C.A agents get her what we should do with Doofenshmertz does anyone have any thoughts?" she asked. The room was silent for a few minutes and then it burst in suggestions

"Put him in some serious therapy?" Baljeet suggested

"Throw him off a cliff." said Isabella said but Adams voice came out louder then all the others.

"I want to talk to him." he said the room went dead silent as everyone turned to face him. Adams voice was calm but his face was scary mostly because he had never looked so angry and determined his face was usually calm or joking seeing him mad truly angry was so disconcerting for everyone that all Candace could do was nod and lead him to the room where Doofenshmertz was before entering she pulled him aside.

"I know your mad about what he did too you but don't let it get the better of you okay? Also all of us will be out here guarding the door." she said. Adam nodded and walked into the room.

It was dimly lit and very small but Adam could clearly see the man in his all black clothes cuffed to the chair and looking him in the eye

"You?" he said in his normal almost comically high voice.

"Yeah me you know the kid you stabbed and left to die just over a month ago." said Adam anger in every silible

Doofenshmertz just smiled at him and said "Well I'm impressed with the amount of blood that you lost that night it's nothing short of a miracle that your alive." he said almost taunting Adam who just smirked and said:

"So I've been told. You know with everything you have done your looking at the very least two life sentences in our prison and at the most death." It was Doofenshmertz's turn to smirk

"The funny thing about that is I don't think I'll be here long enough for you all to reach a decision on what will happen to me." Before Adam could do anything more then raise his eyebrows their was a loud bang from outside the door he whipped around in his seat and seconds after he did he felt a needle go into his back and his whole body went rigid he could not move a muscle no matter how hard he tired.

"In fact I think that's my way out now see you around boy." And he pushed Adam over hard onto the metal table so that all he could do was listen to the yells and the sound of Doofenshmertz escaping again and grind his teeth in rage.

Two hours later Monogram arrived bringing with him all Adams friends and family. When they noticed all of them down and in some cases bleeding they immediately set about checking on them. But now Candace and Monogram were arguing loudly in front of everyone.

"You should have been more caotious when it comes to Doofenshmertz you can not underestimate him!" Monogram yelled at Candace.

"How exactly were we supposed to know that he had those three people within our organization unlike you most our agents are not blindly loyal animals it's a bit harder to control people!" Candace shot back.

"If I were in charge of Firestorm none of this would be happening! In fact I want you to hand over Firestorm to me this instant!" Monogram yelled.

"No Firestorm is my organization and I will not let you turn it into the mess that O.W.C.A is now!" Candace yelled even louder then Monogram.

"Ms. Flynn It's time you understood that your actions and mistakes have consequences Agents arrest her!" Monogram yelled gesturing towards Buford and Phineas who both stepped forward stepped forward. At once Candace's entire squad Adam included stood between her and Phineas and Buford.

"Stand down!" Monogram yelled at them but none moved and it was Alt Isabella who spoke. "Candace is our leader we obey her not you!" Everyone standing by her nodded.

"If you do not stand down this will be taken as an act of war and treason by Firestorm against O.W.C.A!" Monogram yelled at them all. Still no one moved to the contrary when Monogram took a step closer they all assumed fighting stances and he stopped.

"Very well if that is what you all feel then this is war!" Monogram said as he turned on his heel and motioned for the O.W.C.A agents to fallow him. As he reached the door Candace spoke "Bring it on!" she said as the others nodded still not leaving their fighting positions the O.W.C.A agents which included all of Adams friends as well as his own sister just stared for a second and then fallowed Monogram out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies and Gentlemen buckle up because the next few chapters are going to get intense as always read and review. Next chapter O.W.C.A and Firestorm go to war.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I may not be up to my usual standard someone very close to me passed away today so if anything seems wrong or the chapter seems short I am very sorry next time will be better. **

**Disclaimer I do not own Phineas and Ferb it belongs to Disney blah blah blah.**

Chapter 20

As the door was swinging closed behind them Monograms foot stopped it and he stuck his head in "Garcia Shapiro come on." he said every pair of eyes turned towards Adam who simply looked at Monogram but did not move at all and then he spoke:

"Your serious?" he asked raising his eyebrows and looking at Monogram as if he was insane. "I'm not going anywhere." he said without breaking eye contact with Monogram.

"You are a citizen of our dimension and what that means is if we are going to war you belong on our side." Monogram said opening the door as if for Adam to fallow him but again Adam not move but he did start laughing and not amused laugh but a derisive laugh as if he were trying to make Monogram mad.

"I'll say it again I am NOT going anywhere!" Adam said putting a lot of stress on the word not and still staring at Monogram.

"Adam if you chose to stand with Firestorm then I'm afraid that you will not be aloud to return to your dimension at all because you will be considered and treated as an enemy." Monogram said sure that this would be enough to convince Adam to join his side but it was not.

Adam walked over to Adyson and slide his fingers in between hers as he said: "Fine but you should know when the smoke clears your on the losing end of this fight Monogram. Also if I know Candace you all have maybe five minutes max before she sends us after you." Adam said finally breaking eye contact with Monogram to look at his sister standing behind him.

He did not have to say a word Isabella knew that Adam really was willing to remain here even if it meant being an enemy in his home dimension he truly thought he was on the right side she was not sure if she agreed with that part. What she knew for sure was that within minutes when Monogram alerted the government to Firestorm he would be considered a traitor and there for a major enemy of there dimension. It scared her to think that in a matter of minutes it would be brother vs sister.

Adam on the other hand knew exactly what he was doing. He also knew that he could fight the others but it was not in him to fight his sister no matter what the circumstance which is why he said: "Isa are you sure your on the right side?" This caught Isabella off guard he could tell because her eyes grew large but Monogram did not give her time to respond as he was closing the door Adam spoke again "Good luck sis." and then the door closed.

Minutes later they were back in there dimension and Isabella walked over to Phineas and started crying. He did not say anything he was also in shock Django and Milly had returned with them but Adam had not and the thought of actually having to fight his friend was very confusing to say the very least. Meanwhile back at Firestorm Adam had said nothing to anyone since Monogram had left he just sat thinking

_Be careful Isa I really hope that I won't have to fight you in all this. _

**The next day **

Everyone in the Firestorm HQ heard the unmistakable sound of helicopters approaching fast. Adam looked out the window and his heart seemed to skip a beat no less then fifty helicopters were flying right at them all of them had the O.W.C.A symbol painted on the sides and instead of animals there were soldiers in all of them here and there he could see the signs of his friends Phineas's red hair Buford's skull shirt Isabella's pink bow.

_WOW! _Adam thought pulling on his Firestorm uniform _Monogram works fast. _

About three minutes later when the helicopters landed all hell broke lose both inside and outside the Firestorm HQ. There were fights everywhere you looked fist fights and firefights, and even a few sword fights. Adam himself found himself in very intense three on one fist fight which he was winning. Ducking the punch of the man in front of him he kicked out to his right and heard a strangely satisfying crunch as his foot hit the man chest. He grabed the man in front of him's arm and swung him forward shifting all his weight to the left sending him flying into his other team member. Adam stood up as he heard a scream that sounded a lot like. _Addie _he thought bolting straight towards the screams.

He came around the corner and froze. Adyson was being backed into a corner by Phineas and Ferb who were both holding swords quick as his feet could carry him he ran towards them but before he could get there a large body rammed into him sending him flying off to the right. He rotated in midair and landed flat on his feet and glanced up.

"Hello Buford." he said in a very calm voice. Buford stepped forward a sword in hand.

"Come quietly dude I don't want to hurt you." Buford said walking forward even more holding up his sword.

"I know you don't but obviously you will I mean you just rammed into me at full speed." Adam said as he jumped to his right not only to avoid Bufod's sword but he had jumped hard enough that he landed right by Adyson. "Hey Addie." he said landing beside her still looking at Buford.

"Hey how are you." she said still staring at Phineas and Ferb as she Adam each assumed defensive positions.

"Come on you two Major Monogram wants all of squad 1 captured." Phineas said not noticing Adam pull a small spool of very thin wire from his belt as he took a step towards them.

It happened in an instant Adam jumped over Phineas wire in hand and as he landed on the other side Phineas felt something tighten hard around his neck so that he chocked and dropped his sword as Adam spun him to face Ferb and Buford pulling the wire tight around his neck.

"Look guys I don't want to fight any of you but your not giving me many options here." Adam said spreading his crossed hands further apart making the wire go even tighter around Phineas's neck.

"Stop!" Ferb said dropping his sword as Buford did the same. "We are unarmed." Adam did not let go of the wire but he loosened it a bit so that Phineas got a breath in. Turning his head to Adyson Adam asked "Are you okay?"

She nodded and Adam returned his attention to Ferb. Adam began to count in his head _1,2,3,4 _whenhe got to the number ten he let go of the wire around Phineas's neck and kicked him forward knocking Ferb and Buford both to the ground. Adam picked up the swords threw one to Adyson who caught it and they ran down the hall to there left and did not stop until they reached an empty room they threw themselves in and bolted the door shut.

Adyson wraped her arms around Adams neck and gave him a kiss before speaking "Thanks for coming when you did another few seconds and they would have got me." Adam smiled.

"As long as I'm around I will not let them get to you but what we need to focus on now is finding the rest of our squad you heard Phineas Monogram wants us all captured." Adam said worry in his voice.

"So what should we do?" Adyson asked looking over to her boyfriend who was now deep in thought. It was about five minutes later when he finally spoke.

"We need to split up and I don't mean relationship wise." Adyson laughed at the last part. Adam continued "You go north and west I'll go south and east we gather everyone we can find in our squad and then we figure out what happens next." He said. Adyson nodded and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Be careful." she said as they broke apart.

"Hey your the one who almost got captured a few minutes ago." Adam said smiling as she punched him playfully on the arm. They exited the room and walked down the now deserted hallway when they reached the fork in the hall they exchanged one last look and then Adyson went left and Adam went right both simply hoping the other made it through this.

**A/N: This is where I chose to end this chapter. I want tot thank sistergrimmm 97 for cheering me up earlier today while I was still writing this Thank You :) As always read and review. Next time...WAIT! Mrs. Isabella Van Stomm brought it too my attention that it is harder to surprise you guys if I tell you what happens next so I won't. Also while I'm bringing up other authors Myron Greenleaf thank you for the idea about Adam being banished from his own dimension. Okay so again please read and review. Thanks :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I am happy again so this chapter should be better hopefully :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Adam ran down the hallway making several turns and always keeping his eyes peeled for both the rest of his squad and his friends. He rounded another corner and stoped to find Gretchen at least the one that was on his side surrounded by enemy soldiers.

After making sure that none of his friends were among the soldiers he jumped forward. Upon seeing that she had backup Gretchen sprang into action as well and within about three minutes all the soldiers were down and out cold. He told Gretchen the plan that he and Adyson had made and she agreed to continue the search for the rest of the squad. Adam watched her disappear down a hallway to his right and then out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of pink. He did not need to turn around to know who stood behind him.

"Hello Isabella." he said in a calm almost emotionless voice.

Isabella did not say a thing as Adam turned around to face her pushing the bangs of his hair out of his eyes and pulling a rubber band out of pocket to put his hair in a ponytail. "Hey" she said looking him in the eye as she took a step closer. "So uhh... Whatcha, doin?" she asked.

This made Adam laugh as he said "Oh you know fighting off your soldiers." he said still smiling a motioning around at the downed O.W.C.A agents. She nodded and then said:

"I hear that you ran into Phineas earlier and that's definitely his sword on your back." she said indicating the sword Adam now had slung over his right shoulder. He pulled it out and stared at it as he said:

"Yeah I did not hurt him at least not in any long lasting way." He looked back to his sister and said: "So what happens now Isa?" she did not say a word but she drew a sword of her own Adam let out a great sigh and took a fighting stance of his own saying as he did so: "I really don't want to fight any of you."

Isabella looked at him and said: "Well you made your choice so now here we are." and with that she ran straight at him holding her sword out in front of her ready for a fight but to her surprise it did not come Adam side stepped her slash but did not make a move of his own. It went on like this for about five minutes with Isabella slashing and Adam dodging but making no effort to hit her before she spoke:

"Why aren't you fighting back?" she practically roared at him as ducked another slash. "I don't think that I can." he said in the same almost emotionless voice he had spoken in earlier. She froze shocked and then said in an almost angry voice: "You did not have a problem fighting the others."

"The others aren't my sister!" Adam said a tone of anger coming into his voice as looked at her. She stopped and seemed to be in a state of shock and anger as she said "But what you did to Phineas you know how important he is to me." she started but Adam cut her off.

"Of course I know how important he is to you its the only reason he's still alive he tried to get Addie!" Adam yelled back at her. Isabella froze she had not heard that part of the story. Adam watched his sister seemed deep in thought but a second later she swung at him again an he was forced to spin to his right in order to avoid contact.

He looked at her and everything that needed to be said between the two seemed to pass and in an instant Adam knew that there was no way he was going to get past his sister without fighting. That being said the next time she swung he blocked it with his sword.

So if you have ever seen a lightsaber fight from star wars just imagine that except with out the powers and that is how intense the brother sister sword fight became within minutes both of them were sweating, out of breath, and had several small cuts on there arms and legs. Adam stood up straight and said with a smile:

"And I thought that you would not hurt a fly Isa." Isabella straightened up and said: "You hurt Phineas even a little and I hurt you no matter who you are!" She ran towards him except this time her form was off and Adam capitalized he ducked her wing and used the handle of his sword to hit her in the stomach she fell backwards and hit the floor her sword rolling out of her hand as Adam stood over her the tip of his sword between her eyes.

She closed her eyes expecting to feel the sword but instead she heard the clang as Adam dropped his sword. She opened her eyes and saw Adam walking away from her.

"Why didn't you finish it?" Isabella asked confused. Adam turned around and said "Your my sister I told you earlier that I could not fight you I was wrong obviously but I know for a fact that I can't kill you." he looked up at his now standing sister she was about to say something when Adam noticed someone in a Firestorm uniform behind her throw something towards her.

Acting on instinct he ran forward and pushed Isabella down which saved her but the veil of whatever it was he could not tell shattered in his eyes. He staggered backwards screaming as whatever it was began to not only burn but sting at the same time. Isabella knocked the Firestorm agent out and then made her way towards her brother who was now hunched over in a corner clutching his eyes no longer screaming but moaning as what ever it was stopped burning but kept on stinging.

"Let me see." Isabella said concern as a sister overtaking her. Slowly Adam lowered his hands from his eyes noticing as he did so how much brighter and more detail everything seemed. Isabella gasped as her brother looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked now concerned. Isabella looked around for second walking around the now silent room searching after about a minute she returned holding a large peace of broken glass. She held it up in front of his face and his jaw dropped in shock. His face was still the same his nose still rounded at the end like his sisters. His eyebrows and hair where both still there usual dark coal black. What surprised him were his eyes where they had once been white they were now so black that it blended in with the darkness of the room behind him. What had him so shocked were the veins in his eyes which were now a darker shade of red against the black and his Iris's were his eyes had been blue only seconds ago they were now the same deep blood red.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so this is were this chapter ends. I do however want to here from Myron Greenleaf, Sistergrimm 97, Mrs. Isabella Van Stomm, and DA AWE-SOME 1 in pm's please because it does re guard this story. Next I want to thank all of you who have been reading my story. Ans as always please review thank you.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Well all I can say is I hope you like it**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Adam looked away from the glass in his sisters hands and sround the room everything seemed to be more vibrant then it had been a few moments before. He looked back at his sister and said:

"Well at least it's easier to tell us apart now." he said with a small sad smile. Isabella just looked at him still stunned by all that had happened in the last few minutes.

"Adam come with me we have doctors that can check your eyes out." Isabella said taking a step towards her brother with concern in her eyes but Adam actually stepped away from her saying: "I'm still not on your side and besides I can see just fine better then before in fact." It was true Adam had begun to notice how much more detailed everything was now he could actually see small spots of yellow in his sisters eyes that he assumed had been there all along he just had not noticed.

While Isabella tried to figure out what to say next Adam started to look around the room noticing really small things that he had not before like the fact that the rooms walls were actually to different shades of black and just how bright Isabella's bow was against her dark hair he blinked it stung a little to look at.

Just as Isabella went to speak Adam held up a hand as if to say quiet and pointed over her shoulder she looked and saw Phineas her Phineas and Buford coming towards them. She looked back to her brother she wanted to tell him it would be fine but when she looked around Adam was no where in sight.

Adam had slid backwards through a door in the shadows shutting it quickly behind him he pressed his ear against it to listen.

"Isabella what happened to you?" Phineas asked concern in his voice he heard Isabella take a deep breath and then launch into the story of what had happened. When she reached the most recent developments she paused befor telling Phineas all about Adams eyes. When she finished there was silence and just when Adam was about to take his ear away from the door and continue on his search Buford spoke.

"Poor Adam that sounds like it really hurt." he said showing his knack for pointing out the obvious in all situations. Adam chuckled softly to himself and listened as feet walked away from him and Isabella and then truned around as he heard Phineas's voice:

"Isabella is this what they threw at you?" he asked there was a pause but then Isabella spoke: "Yeah but be careful Phineas there's still a little in that part." Adam listened their was a rustling sound as Phineas dug into the pouches of his belt and then a click and a small humming of a machine before Phineas spoke again.

"Well this appears to be some kind of stimulant if enough of it got into enough place's on your body it could cause your body to go into shock long enough to kill you." Phineas said in a cautious voice.

"So Adams goin to die! Isabella asked her voice seeming to go up an octave in worry.

"Well from what you've said happened I don't think so." Phineas said very calmly.

At this Adam was confused Isabella must have been too because Phineas continued:

"Listen you said that Adam took all of this stimulant in the eyes when he pushed you down right." Isabella must have nodded because Phineas did not stop talking.

"Well in order for this stuff to kill you it would have to have gotten into your body in several different ways like your eyes, nose, and mouth all at once." Phineas said pausing to make sure Isabella understood. She did and although she was relived she still had to ask.

"So what will happen to Adam?" she asked. Behind the door Adam leaned in closer so he would not miss a word.

"Well.." Phineas began trying to find the right words for what he had to say. "If I had to guess with what I know and what you've told me I'd say that it's going to cause his sense of sight to go into overdrive."

"so he's got superpowers?" Buford asked.

"Not really it's more like he'll notice things that others won't." Phineas said chuckling softly at Buford's question.

On the other side of the door Adam let out a sigh of relief. _Well at least I'm not going to die but what I should focus on now is finding the rest of my squad. _He thought to himself just as he straightened up to leave the room a hand grabbed the back of his head and shoved him forward hard and face first the the door shattered spilintering wood flying in all directions as Adam flew forward and skided to a hualt between Phineas and Isabella both of whom stood there shocked.

Adam stood up and clutched his now bleeding nose with his left hand his right dug into his belt where he pulled out a small green pill. He swallowed it and seconds later the bleeding from his nose and cuts had stopped.

"Don't you think that was a little much Ferb?" he said in an almost amused voice glancing over his shoulder. The others looked around as there Ferb stepped forward from the shadows smiling.

"Well it got you where I want you to be surrounded." Ferb said indicating Buford, Phineas, and Isabella all of whom were in fighting positions now having recovered from the initial shock.

"Well done Ferb although I have to know how long were you behind me?" Adam asked in the same amused tone.

"Almost the whole time you were in there." Ferb said smiling to himself

Adam groaned and said "Man you are good it's pretty hard to sneak up on me normally."

"Now Adam give up and no one has to get hurt." Ferb said raising his sword as the smile dropped from his face and the others did the same.

"Come you guys know me better then that." Adam said taking a battle stance as his newly red eyes seemed to gleam with excitement at the prospect of a four on one fight. But in his head Adam had excepted the fact that he really had no hope of winning he was still tired from his fights with both the O.W.C.A soldiers and his sister and a tired fighter is not a good fighter.

_Still _he thought to himself _that does not mean I'm just going to give up I'm at least going to go down fighting._

There was a moment of silence between the four of them. Then just when Ferb was about to make a move there was a very loud BANG from over their heads and the entire building began to shake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter even without any actual fighting I will make up for that next chapter I promise. As Always please read and review. :) Do it press the button down there.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23:<strong>

Everyone looked at the roof as the shaking continued. For a few seconds, there was the scary thought that the roof was going to collapse before the shaking finally stopped. Silence resumed shortly afterwards.

"What was that?" Isabella and Adam asked simultaneously.

Ferb tore his eyes away from the roof and stared at Adam before responding. "Probably some Firestorm agent doing something stupid and unsubtle."

Adam wasn't sure why, but Ferbs comment seemed to cut just as deeply as a well placed sword cut. "Oh yeah, because you guys are the perfect picture of subtlety," Adam said with a glint in his red eyes as Ferb glared at him. "Coming here with your choppers full of soldiers at three in the morning that started all of this. The funny thing is. You guys came here with at least fifty choppers full of soldiers and I'm willing to bet that you guys are still losing. And there were only fifty of us here today…"

Ferb was angry. Not at Adam's comment, but the fact that what Adam had said was true. The Firestorms were much better trained to fighting sneak attacks while the O.W.C.A. trained its agents in other areas. The O.W.C.A. agents and soldiers were just simply being outclassed. But Ferb didn't let any of this anger seep into his expression or his statement. "You guys are all unsubtle, and it is your fault that we are even having this war. You let Doofenshmirtz get away," Ferb practically yelled at Adam who didn't even flinch.

At this though, Adam lost his temper. "Hey! You forget that we wouldn't even be in this situation if O.W.C.A. had done its job properly and protected us from those Normbots in the first place!" he yelled back as he advanced on Ferb in irritation.

While Ferb and Adam argued over whose fault it was that Doofenshmirtz had escaped, the others strolled over to the window to try and block out the conversation. It didn't work, but what they did see shocked them to the core. Once getting over their initial shock, they tried calling Ferb and Adam over.

"HEY GUYS!" Buford yelled, but they couldn't hear him because they were yelling too loudly at each other.

"Nobody would've had to save you if you hadn't tried to be the hero!" Ferb yelled at Adam.

"GUYS!" Phineas tried to no avail.

"If I hadn't been the hero! You and your brother wouldn't even be here to have this argument!" Adam shot back so loudly that Ferb paused for a moment. That moment was exploited by the one and only Isabella.

"HEY GUYS!" she screamed.

"WHAT?" Ferb and Adam shouted at the same time. The answer wasn't long in coming. Everyone else just pointed out the window to which Ferb and Adam walked up towards to see what the commotion was all about. What they saw made their jaws drop. A virtual sea of Normbots were swarming towards the base. From the looks of it, some had already landed on the roof above them and had started a fight, no matter which organization they belonged to. That would explain the loud bang that they had heard earlier.

"Come on, move it!" Adam said, quickest to respond said to the others. Everyone else who were in shock just stared at him.

That's when Ferb spoke the one thing that was on many peoples minds at the moment. "How do we know we can trust you?"

Adam stared at him for less than a second before an amused smile appeared on his mouth. "Ferb… Look out that window and tell me you have another option. Now if I was in your place, and you were in mine, I would trust you that you would know what you are doing." Ferb signed and began to follow Adam as he led the group down five flights of stairs and skidded to a halt in front of a large cast iron door with a small keyboard to the right of the door. Adam walked over to it and punched in a code and stood back before the doors slid open. Adam had heard a very audible gasp from the people behind him and laughed as the group gazed upon the vast armory of the Firestorms.

But before Adam could speak, there was another gasp, not from the group he was with, and before he knew it, he was on the ground by the force of several pairs of arms engulfing him in a giant hug. Adam took the chance and looked around him to find his entire squad around him, a little battered up, but otherwise unharmed. He looked over and smiled as he saw Adyson still hugging him around his mid section.

Candace ended up being the first to speak. "Jeez Adam, you look like death warmed over… And what happened to your eye?" Everyone else began noticing the smaller details to his injuries. Adam was in a torn up uniform with small cuts along his arms and legs. A small bruise was forming along his nose, but like Candace, everyone zeroed their attention on his now red and black eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Adyson yelled, turning to the four people behind him in a rage that was never seen before. Adam had to wrap an arm around her to keep her from attacking them.

"Hey, hey, they had nothing to do with what had happened to my eyes…" Adam said. "But the cuts are from the sword fight I had with Isabella, the bruise on my nose was from when Ferb pushed me through a door… face first I might add…"

"And yet, you still haven't answered the question of what has happened to your eyes," Alt. Isabella commented. "And while you are at it, explain why you brought them here." Isabella pointed at the group behind him.

Adam then launched into the story that started with what had happened since he and Adyson had split up in search of the squad, starting with helping Gretchen and ending with the Normbots and the frantic rush down to the armory. "So, I thought that if we have to fight a Normbot army, we might as well do it teamed up with these guys and stand a chance then try and fight the O.W.C.A. and the Normbots where the chances of the Normbots winning are very high," Adam finished, looking at his boss.

"Well that does make a lot of sense," Candace said in a tone that said that she didn't like the idea in the slightest. She took a small phone looking device from her pocket, pressed a few buttons on the device and then speaking, her voice coming on the intercom all across the base. "Attention all Firestorm Agents, this is Candace Flynn. Until further notice, all O.W.C.A. Agents are to be treated as allies against our common enemy: The Normbots. That is all." With that, she turned off the device and turned to Adam. "Adam, get your gear on and get the rest of these guys some weapons."

Adam nodded his head and motioned for the group to follow him into the armory where they split up to put on armor and find weapons and ammo for themselves.

* * *

><p>After bringing everyone she could together, she began her small speech. "All I can say to all of you is to be careful. Split into two groups with the people you work best with, and try to stay alive," Candace said grimly as everyone began filing past her except for Baljeet who had opted for remaining locked in the armory.<p>

"In case someone needs something," was Baljeet's only excuse. Everyone knew that he wasn't a fighter, and most were surprised to find that he was still alive.

* * *

><p>Everyone split up into two groups. One led by Alt. Isabella which consisted of herself, Isabella, Ferb, Alt. Adyson, Adam, Buford, Alt. Gretchen, and Phineas. The other group was led by Candace which had herself, all the remaining Firestorm Girls, Alt. Buford, and her brothers.<p>

Isabella's group went down the hallway to the right of the armory while the others went left. About halfway down the hallway, they came across a twenty strong squad of Normbots, already engaged by Gretchen and Katie who were holding their own, but were being forced back by sheer force of numbers. They charged into the fight to help their comrades. The fighting got so fierce that Ferb and Adam found themselves fighting back to back.

"Look Ferb," Adam said while ducking under a Normbots arm and stabbing a sword into its arm and watched it explode. "I'm sorry for everything I said back there."

"Yeah, it's okay Adam," Ferb responded, while sticking a small explosive onto a Normbot and laughing as it exploded taking five others along with it. "Adam, I'm sorry for throwing you through that door…"

"Right," Alt. Isabella came up to them. Adam and Ferb looked around at the now destroyed Normbots squad. "We should keep moving forward and see if we can…" Alt. Isabella was cut off when the entire hallway started shaking. Everyone looked around, last time the building had shaken, it was because the Normbots were attacking. They weren't far off at all.

A giant Normbot came down the hallway straight at them. It was at least seven feet tall, it had the usual lasers on its hands, but surrounding the laser were sharp three inch steel knives. At the sight of those, Adam involuntarily started rotating his shoulder. He could still feel the wound where he had been stabbed a little over a month ago.

"OH COME ON!" The whole group shouted as one as they dove their separate ways to avoid the incoming fire that the new addition to the battle brought against them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so that ends another chapter but I have to thank Myron Greenleaf for editing this. I also have to thank sistergrimm 97 for helping me get over the writers block I was having when I started this last night. Other then that please read and review. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Disclaimer still don't own Phineas and Ferb bummer. Also thanks again to Myron Greenleaf for editing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24:<strong>

It wasn't like normal fighting against regular Normbots at all. This one didn't just have an increase in size, but this one didn't glide as well. It walked around on metal feet that, like its hands, had itself lined with blades.

"Well Doofenshmirtz wasn't exactly going for subtlety with this one was he?" Adam asked ducking behind an overturned desk as the monster sent a laser blast his way. "This is almost unfair… Almost."

"All's fair in love and war," Phineas said, firing a laser of his own at the robot. It had no effect, except for making it angry as it returned fire against Phineas. As a result, Phineas was forced to make a very impressive back flip to dodge the blast.

"Now isn't the time to be quoting dead poets!" Adam yelled at Phineas. "How do we kill this thing?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Phineas yelled back while avoiding another blast. Adam took a chance and revealed himself long enough to throw a grenade at the robots feet. It went off after a few seconds, and to everybody's surprise, the robot actually staggered backwards, towards the window behind it.

This gave Alt. Isabella an idea. She yelled her plan to make sure that everyone knew their part in the plan. That was when Alt. Adyson spoke up. "I'm sorry chief, but this plan puts Phineas and Adam in unnecessary danger, isn't there another way?" Isabella was thinking this too. She didn't think that her mind could handle the shock if her brother and boyfriend were to die.

"I'm sorry, but unless you have any better suggestions, then this is the only way that could work," Alt. Isabella yelled back at Adyson, she couldn't see another way out, neither could Isabella, so they both remained silent.

"Alright then, is everybody ready?" Alt. Isabella called out. Everyone gave noises of confirmation. Everybody was ready. Adam began immediately and threw Phineas a spool of wire. "Ready… Wait for it… wait for it… NOW!" Isabella screamed at her teammates.

Alt. Isabella, Isabella, and Alt. Adyson all jumped out from behind their cover, all the while throwing grenades at the robots feet. Under the constant raining and exploding of grenades, it began staggering backwards really quickly.

Phineas and Adam both ran up to Buford who launched each in turn at the robot. They each landed on one of the robots shoulders and began winding the wire around the arms of the robot, causing the lasers to begin pointing up, overbalancing the robot even more, causing it to act5ually stagger backwards, right through the window. Unfortunately the plan went too well.

Although the robot was going down, Adam nor Phineas had the time to get off of the robots shoulders and ended up toppling through the window with the robot. Normally this wouldn't have been such a big deal, but they were falling from the 40th floor of the building.

Isabella and Alt. Adyson both screamed as Adam and Phineas fell, both had looks of shock on their face as they crashed through the window.

They both ran to the edge of the broken glass, but the couldn't see the robot falling, but they heard the very loud crash as the metal hit the ground and exploded. Within seconds, Isabella and Alt. Adyson burst into tears as everyone else just stared at the hole that their teammates had fallen through.

Ferb and Adyson recovered a little faster than everyone else and rounded of Alt. Isabella. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Adyson yelled.

"WE SAID IT WAS TOO DANGEROUS AND YOU HAD US DO IT ANYWAY!" Ferb yelled even louder than Adyson.

Alt. Isabella held her ground however. "They knew exactly what they were getting into when they agreed to the plan," she said quietly. This statement however drew rage out of Isabella.

"WE COULD'VE FOUND ANOTHER WAY!" she shrieked. "BUT YOU DIDN'T GIVE UP ENOUGH TIME! AND BECAUSE OF YOU, I LOST MY BROTHER AND BOYFRIEND!"

Alt. Isabella simply stood there, shocked. Not only because of the outburst, but because of the fact that under her leadership, she had just lost two, not only very talented individuals, but two people who had been great friends. Not only to herself, but to everybody in the room and then she started tearing up as well.

By now, both Isabella's were crying as well as Adyson who had relapsed from rage back into sadness while the others just stared blankly at the shattered window. Each as lost for words as the next. For about half an hour, nobody had the heart to say anything until Alt. Isabella managed to pull herself back together.

"Alright people, look," Alt. Isabella said with a shaky voice. "I understand that this is on me, but we have to keep going until we stop Doofenshmirtz. It's what they would've wanted." It took another fifteen minutes before Isabella and Adyson managed to pull themselves and the rest of the group together enough to move forward rather than return to the armory. And who knows? Maybe Phineas and Adam managed to survive after all?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, four floors down, Adam and Phineas slumped against a wall breathing hard, just as if they had run a marathon. "You know, I love teleporters," Phineas managed to say.<p>

Adam laughed before replying. "I know right? We almost didn't get out of that one!" Adam then tossed the destroyed teleporter aside. It was useless now that they had landed on it when they teleported into the building.

"So what do we do now?" Phineas asked, glancing over at Adam.

Adam took a deep breath before replying. "We need to get to the roof. I'm sure that we will find Doofenshmirtz there. And I'm sure that we'll see the others heading in that direction anyway." He stood up and helped Phineas up to his feet.

"You know," Phineas said. "I wish we had some way to contact the others."

"Yeah, sorry Phineas, but when you guys started attacking this morning, we didn't really have time to grab our comm. units," Adam said with the now very familiar gleam in his red eyes as he spoke.

"Yeah, sorry about that…" Phineas said while smiling weakly. "You know, we didn't want to do it… But we were under orders and-"

Adam stopped him there just by raising his hand. "I understand Phineas, as long as you were taking care of my sister, I don't care… But lets get you back to my sister. I'm sure that she is worried sick about you, and I'd like to see Adyson and let her know that I'm alive."

Phineas smiled as he and Adam made their way out the door and down the hallway where they ran into five more (thankfully) normal Normbots, which they easily sent to the next life, continuing down the hallway and up the stairs, looking forward to catching up to their team.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: End chapter See you next time keep reviewing do it! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back sorry it took longer then is usual for me but my Great Grandpa died and I had alot to deal with including his funeral. Sistergrimm 97 can vouch for the fact that I was not really myself for the last few days. But now I'm back and much better. So on to the new chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

Alt Isabella and her squad carefully made their way up through the final ten floors of the Firestorm HQ destroying all the Normbots that they came across on the way. Not knowing that behind them by only a floor now Adam and Phineas were mopping up the few that they had missed. At the doors that lead to the roof she had them all stop.

"We'll wait for Candace and the others here before we head up." Alt Isabella said turning to face the others who nodded. Isabella and Alt Adyson leaned against the wall opposite Alt Isabella and were joined shortly after by Ferb. While they all started speaking in hushed tones Alt Isabella began to think.

_Maybe I'm not fit to be a leader _she thought to herself staring at the little three person group _After all it's because of me that Phineas and Adam are dead what kind of a leader lets two of the best members of her squad fall out a window...even if they were taking a giant Normbot with them. _

Before she could continue to beat herself up mentally she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around she saw Candace and her squad with the new additions of the rest of Isabella's Fireside troop who seeing their normally fearless lead leaning against the wall crying slightly rushed over to her. Candace however came up to Alt Isabella and said:

"Well that's almost all the Normbots destroyed we should head up to the roof and get Doofenshmertz." Alt Isabella nodded and said: "Did anything interesting happen to you guys?" Candace looked down at her eyebrows raised in suspicion but answered anyway:

"Nothing much we came across the girls fighting Normbots about three floors ago and they chose to join us when we told them we would be meeting up with you here. Also the other Baljeet as well as Django, Irving, and our Adam decided to go stay in the vault. What about you?"

Isabella opened her mouth to tell Candace about the fate of Adam and Phineas but she did not know where to begin. Unfortunately for her it was taken out of her hands by a gasp from the Fireside Girls who ran over and asked together "Is it true?" Candace looked at them and said: "Is what true?" Ginger answered her "Isabella says that Adam and Phineas are dead!" They all turned back to Alt Isabella.

She looked at them unable to find her voice she simply nodded. The girls all looked shocked and moved back to comfort Isabella and Alt Adyson. Candace however asked: "How did it happen?" However it was Ferb who answered her as he told the story to everyone who had not been there themselves. When he finished there was silence. After what felt like hours though it had only been about ten minutes Candace turned to Isabella.

"I'm sorry for your loss." she said. Isabella could tell there was real sorrow in her voice not just the fake business like apology that the other Isabella had given her before she had yelled. "There's nothing that can be done we should just focus on the mission." she said flatly tears still in her eyes. Candace nodded and turned away from her.

While Candace began to check what supplies everyone had left Isabella pulled out the locket that her father had left her she clicked it open and stared at the pictures of Phineas and Adam sadly.

"Alright people listen we are facing what is likely going to be the most difficult battle ever I can honestly say that this will be more dangerous than anything else any of us have done today but if we just stick together we should be able to…" She was cut off by a loud CRASH against the door leading to the stairs.

Nobody moved nobody seemed to breathe either there was another even louder CRASH against the door and everyone instinctively took fighting positions as Candace walked towards the door her staff raised. At the third Crash the door broke into several splintery shards of wood and dust. Out of the dust Adam rose to his feet not even noticing everyone else in the hall who were all to dumbfound at seeing him alive to speak. "Hang on Phineas I'm coming." he said pushing his bangs out of his eyes as he sprinted back through the now destroyed door.

For a second that seemed to contain an eternity nobody moved and then as one they all ran forward in a mass with Isabella at the head to see what was going on. It was really obvious as they rounded the corner and looked down Alt Isabella asked "How did we all miss that?" Adam and Phineas were bobbing and weaving out of the grasp of another giant Normbot with claw like hands and feet. Every one moved forward to help but Candace flung out her arms to stop them.

"Wait I think they have this under control." she said watching carefully. She was right Adam dove behind one of the support beams and motioned to Phineas "Are you ready?" he asked eyebrows raised. "Whenever you are." Phineas yelled back at him. Phineas dove behind the beam and Adam jumped up from behind it throwing two grenades at its feet everyone watching took several hasty steps backwards.

The grenades exploded one after the other staggering the robot. Phineas saw the opportunity and leap forward kicking the Normbot in the torso he pushed himself backwards in flip as Adam ran forward jumped up and kicked the Normbot with both feet in the same spot the robot fell backwards over the railing and down the fifty story building. Silence fell as Adam and Phineas slumped against a wall still unaware of everyone watching them.

"I know there in a rush but how did they miss that one?" Phineas asked looking at Adam eyebrows raised. "I don't know maybe it has some sort of cloaking device." Adam said pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes getting some of the dust out. "No way if it did it would have used it against us." Phineas said which was a fair point Adam had to admit but as he opened his mouth to speak he found himself in an almost rib cracking hug.

Turning around he and Phineas finally saw everyone but only two people were currently making it very difficult to breath. Isabella and Alt Adyson were each hugging them very tightly and crying. "I…we...we thought you were dead!" Isabella practically screamed through her tears still clutching Phineas as thought he might disappear at any moment.

"Were not Isabella were fine." Said Phineas patting Isabella awkwardly on the back. "Why didn't you contact us?" Adyson asked shakily. At this Adam rolled his eyes still smiling and said "Like I told Phineas we don't have our comm. Units so there was no way to get a hold of you."

"We just thought we'd catch up to all of you on the roof since we knew that's where you were headed." Phineas said as he and Adam were finally released from the stranglehold hugs they had been in only for Phineas to be caught in another one from Ferb while Isabella moved over to Adam. "We're going to lose all the oxygen in our lungs if you guys don't let go soon." Said Adam still smiling as Isabella released him.

"How did you two survive?" Alt Isabella asked "Teleporter." Adam and Phineas said together looking up at her and smiling. "We would have used it to get back to you guys but we kind of landed on it when we got back into the building." Adam said shrugging his shoulders. After a few minutes Candace finally spoke up:

"Alright although this is a very touching moment we really need to focus on Doofenshmertz." She said in her commanding tone of voice. Adam and Phineas looked up at her and nodded their heads in agreement.

"What's the plan?" Adam asked with one arm still wrapped around Adyson's waist. Candace just looked him as they all headed up the stairs towards the doors that lead to the roof. She stopped in front of them and said simply:

"We don't know exactly what were up against so the plan is to watch each other's backs." She said looking back at everyone with a grim expression on her face. They all nodded and drew weapons as she opened the door wide and they all rushed through it.

When they set foot on the roof they all stopped horror struck at what they saw in front of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that is were this chapter meets its end I would like to say that for the first time in the last few chapters I did not have Myron Greenleaf edit this mostly because I know he's probably busy and has his own story's to write so Myron since I know you will read this at some point I hope that it turned out okay let me know in a PM if you don't mind. Sistergrimm 97 thank you so much for helping cheer me up I really owe you for that. As for all you loyal readers of my story thank you for reading please review and tell me what you think I enjoy your opinions. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hi I have two things to say: **

**1. This chapter does get a little gory and there will be some language but not much **

**2. Disclaimer: I still don't own Phineas and Ferb it belongs to Disney**

**Chapter 26 **

No one had words for the horror that surrounded them the roof they stood on was coated blood almost as if someone had taken several buckets of red paint and dumped them out at random. Everywhere they looked there were dead agents of both Firestorm and O.W.C.A some were even messing limbs. In the center of the roof laying face down in a pool of his own blood clearly dead was Major Monogram. He looked worse than anyone else on the roof his right arm and left leg were both messing and as Phineas turned him over he noticed his nose was broken and his eyes were still open an expression of shock on his face.

"Nobody deserves that." Adam said still staring at what was left of Major Monogram with a looking as though he were about to be sick. Everyone behind him nodded and then a voice spoke out "A similar fate awaits all of you." Everyone's eyes shoot up as what appeared to be a giant Normbot rose from behind the building.

But this one was different it did not attack and upon closer examination they noticed that it was a giant floating base at least fifteen story's high it landed on the roof and at the bottom a door opened as Doofenshmertz's voice rang out again "Come in I came here for all of you in any case."

They all exchanged worried looks but knew that the only way to get to Doofenshmertz and end all this was to enter this contraption. So cautiously they all stepped forward and entered just as they were almost in Perry came out from behind the large vent he had hidden behind and joined them just as Perry stepped in the metal door closed with a clang.

For a few seconds they were surrounded by darkness and then lights kicked on to reveal a smooth walled grey metal room and standing at the other side were two familiar yet different looking figures. "Thaddeus and Thor?" Phineas said in shock. It was Thaddeus and Thor except they were now very different from how they had been earlier they resembled Alt Perry very much now they were more metal then flesh and bone and everyone just starred in shock as Thaddeus spoke an evil smile spreading across his face.

"That's right suckers we are now better then you can ever hope to be more then capable of defeating Phineas and Ferb!" he said his voice rising with apparent glee as he spoke. Adam was the first to respond.

"I know you guys really want to defeat Phineas and Ferb at something but don't you think this is a little much?" he asked approaching the two Boyborgs. In answer Thaddeus swung at him forcing Adam to duck and roll to his left. He stood up and looked as Thaddeus spoke again with anger in his voice.

"We'll deal with you after were done with them!" he said motioning to Phineas and Ferb who immediately went into fighting positions as Phineas said "You guys should continue up Ferb and I will deal with these two." Isabella and Gretchen looked more than ready to object but Phineas and Ferb each cut them off with a kiss Phineas broke and said "Isabella we'll be okay I promise we'll catch up."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Flynn." said Thaddeus with a smirk. Phineas and Ferb turned to face them and motioned for the others to leave. They all moved towards the stairs as Thaddeus and Thor rushed forward to meet Phineas and Ferb. "Be careful." Isabella said as they all ran up the stairs.

It had been a shock to find Thaddeus and Thor and they were all discussing it as they ran up the stairs to the next floor. "Do you think we should stay behind to help Phineas and Ferb?" Isabella asked worry in her voice. Adam was the one to answer her: "Don't worry sis we all know that if anyone can do what seems impossible it's them we just need to focus on catching Doofenshmertz." He said confidence in his voice as they rounded a corner and found themselves in another big metal room at the other end of this one sat another familiar face.

"James?" Katie breathed in shock. He looked at them a smirk on his face and his green eyes glittering with mirth. "That's right Katie I'm a part of Doofenshmertz's organization." He said calmly still smiling in a taunting way. "B…But why?" Katie stammered staring in disbelief at her boyfriend as he began to laugh.

"Doofenshmertz offered me a place of power after he takes over our dimension and all I had to do was cause a little distrust among your group." He said turning to face Adam and Katie who both looked shocked. "What better way than to break up one of the cute little couples in your group." He said staring directly at Adam who at this point looked ready to kill someone. "So you never felt anything?" Katie asked with tears in her eyes as she looked at James who just laughed even louder and said:

"No Katie I never felt anything and neither did you the truth is you were under the influence of a handy little tonic that Doofenshmertz created it gives you all the feelings of being in love with whoever it was designed to work with which in this case was me." He sneered at her. Katie was now crying shocked that not only had she been lied to but also that she may still have feelings for Adam whenever this stupid tonic wore off.

"Now then all of you come with me Doofenshmertz wants to see you." James said stepping towards them all but he had barely taken two steps forward when Adam stepped past the still sobbing Katie and faced him.

"You know I honestly thought that you were a good guy but after all the crap you put me and Katie through I'm going to kick your ass!" Adam said his voice filled with anger as James smirked at him and drew a knife saying "I would love to see you try."

"You guys may want to keep going up." Adam said pulling out a knife of his own still glaring at James red eyes gleaming with hatred such as they had never seen before. But before anyone could make a move further there was a scream and Adam turned his head. He saw clearly what the source of it was Alt Adyson was holding Katie up by her hair and had a knife at her throat.

"Let me guess." Adam said looking at her as he drew another knife "You're in on it too right?" he asked looking over at Alt Adyson and feeling as though nothing would surprise him anymore as she nodded and said "Perceptive aren't you Adam?" Everyone was in shock Adyson who had been a Firestorm Girl since they were just the resistance a traitor. But as if she had read their minds she continued "Don't get me wrong Adam I really do have feelings for you but the problem was that you had feelings for only her." She said holding up Katie by her hair.

"So you've been slipping me the tonic." Adam said and everything seemed to make sense the sudden vanishing of his feelings for Katie, how fast he had developed such intense feelings for Adyson. It all came together and it enraged him. "So Doofenshmertz gets another Tri-State area, James gets a seat of power, and you get me." Adam said his voice now shaking with anger. Adyson looked at him and said "Not just you I also get control over one of the states of my choice when Doofenshmertz takes over." Everyone moved forward to confront her and James when Katie swung her foot up and caught Alt Adyson in the skull with a kick that made her let go as Katie spun around and kicked her in the ribs sending her flying a few feet back. Adam smiled and turned his attention back to James saying

"Well I must admit it was a well thought out plan but maybe you should have waited to see if Doofenshmertz actually won to reveal yourselves." He turned to the others and said "Something tells me that this fight is for me and Katie you guys should keep going." He indicated the stairs as James swung his knife at Adam who ducked threw a knife to Katie before kicking James in the jaw which caused him to crash into a nearby wall with a thud.

The others nodded and made their way up the stairs wishing Adam and Katie luck. "Wow!" said Candace as they ran "I did not see that coming. Compared to that whatever were in for will be a piece of cake." They rounded yet another corner and froze the room was filled with the seven foot Normbots. "Piece of cake huh?" Isabella said as they all scattered to avoid the laser blasts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this ends another chapter I hope you enjoyed it please read and review thank you :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I am not crazy!...Well maybe a little**

**Chapter 27 **

Phineas jumped sideways to avoid the missile that Thaddeus had shot in his direction as it exploded. "Well Ferb they are a much better challenge then they ever were at building things." Phineas said rolling sideways as Thaddeus threw a punch that dented the metal floor where his head had been. Ferb nodded his head in reply and asked "Well how did Perry beat Alt Perry? I was not there for that part."

"With a lot of electricity but I don't see an outlet anywhere." Phineas said watching as Ferb ducked under Thor's arm and kicked him in the ribs as Thor flew back Ferb said: "Well do we still have those Electro Magnetic Pulse grenades we got from Firestorm?" "Well yeah but dude they can fly now how are we going to get them to stay in range?" Phineas said.

"I don't know!" Ferb yelled as he ducked a mace swing from Thor "But we better think of something soon because I don't know how much longer we can last against this." He said as yet another missile exploded behind him.

Phineas noticed that although they were fast they would not stay in the air for very long they would land and stay on the ground for at least a minute before taking off again. "Ferb fallow my lead I've got a plan." Phineas said Ferb nodded and watched.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on the floor above them… <strong>

Adam and Katie stood side by side backs facing the upward stairs across the room from Alt Adyson and James both of which were still getting to their feet from the kicks they had received. Nobody said a word for several long seconds but if looks could kill all four teens would have caught fire. Finally though Adam spoke: "What I don't get Adyson is why you would betray Firestorm you've been a part of it since the beginning." He said finally looking away from James to make eye contact with Adyson. She smiled at him which made him somehow angrier.

"Well the truth is I deserve to be second command not that stupid incompetent Isabella." Her face showed nothing but hate at the mire thought of Isabella. "Are you insane!" Adam and Katie practically yelled at the same time. "You did all this betrayed an organization you believed in, and let several people die for a little bit more power?" Adam asked with one eyebrow raised as if asking again if she was sane. James then stepped forward.

"What's wrong with wanting power? And it's more than a little it's control over a whole state." He said as if Adam and Katie were not getting the point. "So you're insane." Katie said simply looking at them both.

"We are not insane we will be leaders admired and feared by all who..." James was cut off by Adam ramming his elbow into James nose. "I'm sorry but I cannot deal with a long winded speech right now my days been long enough as it is." Adyson swung her knife at Adam but it was caught at the wrist by Katie who swung her own knife forcing Adyson to duck just to be kicked in the face by Katie.

"Thanks Katie." Adam said realizing that the tonic either was wearing off or had not been given to him today because for the first time in the last month and a half he saw just how pretty she was and began to wonder how could have possibly let her go. This thought process almost cost as James's knife went whizzing by his right ear.

"Hey Katie I know this may be the most inappropriate e time but assuming we survive this you want to try this whole dating thing again minus the crazy people?" Adam asked catching James's punch guiding it his hand towards the ground as he turned and hit him in the back of the head.

Katie actually smiled and said: "I would love to." Ducking Adyson's knife and landing two good punches one in the ribs and the other in the face. This seemed to set Adyson off as she said: "Hey he's my boyfriend!" anger in every word as she rushed Katie again.

"Sorry but I don't think he dates crazy people." Katie said smirking as Adyson's anger intensified. Adam laughed jumping over James as he tried a very sloppy kick.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile yet another floor up… <strong>

Candace jumped up and managed to knock down one of the Normbots she sprang off it as Isabella threw the grenades blowing it to smithereens. She looked around chaos reigned the Buford's had managed to knock down and destroy another one. However that did not change the fact that there were still at least nine more to be destroyed and they were running out of grenades.

She also noticed that in all the chaos a Trapdoor in the center of the ceiling had opened up and out of it dressed in his usual black came Doofenshmertz wielding a large sword with a black handle. She did not even have to think she rushed forward and swung her staff.

Not expecting it Doofenshmertz was caught in the skull by the metal and was sent flying to his right. He stood and dusted himself off saying "Well if it isn't Candace Flynn tell me girl how does it feel to know that you had a traitor in your most trusted squad and have lead all these kids to their doom?" he asked gaining a look from Candace that could have melted metal as she said: "I would not underestimate these kids after all that's what caused you to lose the first time right?" she smirked.

Doofenshmertz lost any control that he had at being reminded of his first defeat. He lunged with his sword and Candace barely managed to block with her staff although it did cause her to stagger a few paces backwards.

"You will all die here tonight!" Doofenshmertz screamed rushing towards her. "No Doofenshmertz it ends for you tonight." She said running at him and pulling a knife in her free right hand. The fight was on and Candace was determined that no matter what the cost they would come out standing tall over Doofenshmertz and his pathetic army.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CHAPTER OVER See u next time REVIEW PLEASE! :D **

**P.S: Sorry i'm kind of hyper**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: There shall be a little gore fair warning.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28 <strong>

"Alright Ferb, are you ready?" Phineas asked as he and Ferb were both forced to jump several feet backwards to avoid Thaddeus and Thor's rockets and missiles. When they landed Ferb nodded and pulled out the sticking agent.

As the brothers jumped and flipped, they laid the agent canisters down everywhere they could when they were satisfied they focused on making Thaddeus and Thor land.

"What's the matter Flynn, have you lost all that confidence?" Thaddeus spat firing another missile and failing to hit Phineas again.

"Well Thaddeus you can't blame me for being nervous, after all you can't hit the broadside of a barn and you're firing missiles I could get hurt." Phineas taunted as Thaddeus and Thor both failed to hit their targets.

Thaddeus was got so angry the flesh that was left was turning red "You're going to pay for that little insult Flynn!" He yelled firing another missile and missing yet again.

"I doubt it I feel fine, you on the other hand seem to be getting a little angry. What's the matter Thaddeus, are you mad that no matter what you and your loser brother do you STILL can't beat Ferb and me?" Phineas said now all but smiling.

This had the desired effect Thaddeus and Thor completely lost control rather than fire more missiles maces replaced their right hands, and they flew at Phineas and Ferb. Phineas and Ferb were more than ready for it, as Thaddeus and Thor got closer they jumped up over them and kicked down with all there might.

It worked Thaddeus and Thor both hit the metal ground face first, and the second they did Phineas pushed the little red button on his belt and all the canisters burst open spewing a bright blue slime like substance all over the floor around them.

"What is this stuff?" Thaddeus yelled as he and Thor writhed and thrashed trying to get up but not able to move an inch.

"It's a special sort of bonding agent, Firestorm created it. There's no use trying to get out of it this stuff is as strong as steel, titanium, and concrete combined, the only way to get out of it is to have either the solvent." Phineas stopped and held up a small vile of clear liquid for Thaddeus to see.

"Or you have shoes that are treated to walk on it." Ferb finished for his brother indicating the shoes they had taken from the Firestorm vault. Phineas stuck a small grey object right in front of Thaddeus's face so he could see it.

"A grenade Flynn? You won't pull the pin you'll die to!" Thaddeus said in a mocking tone. He was very surprised however when Phineas smiled down at him.

"It's not a grenade Thaddeus it's an E.M.P it shuts down all electronics, for Ferb and I it means we lose a gadget or two, but you and Thor are both about ninety percent machinery which means a complete system shut down." Phineas said pulling the pin and stepping back a few feet.

"This is not over Fly…" Thaddeus started but the E.M.P went off at that moment and like Phineas had predicted, Thaddeus's head slumped forward as a mechanical voice came from somewhere on him: "Alert all systems have shut down."

"Well, that worked well." Said Ferb looking at his step brother as he continued:

"Shall we get back to the others Phineas?" Phineas turned his head away from Thaddeus and nodded heading towards the stairs right behind Ferb.

As they ran up the stairs Phineas thought _please be okay Isabella. _They came around a corner and stopped highly confused as they tried to figure out what was going on.

* * *

><p>"Adam?" Phineas said confused as four heads turned towards him.<p>

Adam had was that James pinned up by the throat against a wall, a knife raised in his hand as if he had been ready to stab James before Phineas arrived. Across the room Katie and Alt Adyson had frozen mid fight and were both starring at Phineas.

Unfortunately for Adam James recovered from the sudden appearance of the Flynn-Fletchers, and noticing that Adam had not James rammed his knees into Adam's jaw causing g him to let go, James landed on his feet and kicked out hard hitting Adam in the ribs and sending him flying several feet backwards.

Adam skidded to a halt in front of Phineas and Ferb. He got up shook his arms and looked over to Phineas and Ferb as Alt Adyson and Katie resumed fighting and said:

"Hey guys are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I'm a little confused. What's James doing here?" Phineas said looking towards James.

"I don't know where to begin." Adam said turning his focus back to James who dashed towards Katie.

"Give them the short version!" Katie yelled ducking both Adyson and James punches now.

Adam rushed towards her, yelling over his shoulder as he went "James and Alt Adyson are traitors."

Adam did not slow down at all as he speared James right in the gut sending them both to the ground with a loud thud.

"So, do you and Katie need help?" Phineas asked as Katie ducked under Adyson and kicked her in the jaw.

"Actually if you give us a moment I was almost done when you guys came up." Adam said.

Before Phineas could ask what Adam meant Adam sprang into action ducking James's latest slash he pulled a bright red knife from sheath on his belt and plunged it deep into James ribs the blade came out the other side of James and to everyone's surprise sank into the metal wall?

James face showed nothing but shock as the blood began to flow thick and fast from the new wound in his side. "H…How?" he managed to choke out through his shock sinking into a sitting position.

Adam smiled and held up the sheath which Phineas could now see was the same bright red that the blade had been. Adam opened his mouth to explain but as he did there was a sharp crack and a moan of pain. The boys turned their heads in time to see Katie stand Adyson bound in some sort of metallic rope her right arm sticking out at an odd angle. _Man I love that girl. _Adam thought smiling before returning his attention to James.

"Anyway, the sheath keeps the blade red hot we use them to cut through thin metals when necessary. It probably did not go through the wall but you are stuck James." Adam said the smile still firmly in place as James began to struggle to get free.

"I would not do that if I were you James." Adam said looking down at him as Katie dragged the unconscious Adyson over and threw her down beside him.

"Why not!" spat James still struggling to free himself.

"Well, you've only got so much blood in your body about ten to twelve pints and buy struggling your opening up the wound more, and fro what I can see you have lost at least a pint and a half maybe two from the wound alone." Adam said never taking his eyes off of James.

James stopped struggling and looked up at Adam who had begun to walk towards the stairs and said: "Adam this is not over." Adam turned around and looked him in the eyes red eyes boring into green and said:

"I know we still have to take down your boss." With that Adam, Phineas, Ferb, and Katie all raced up the stairs leaving James slumped against the wall next to Adyson.

* * *

><p>Candace and Doofenshmertz were locked in a furious battle, he was swinging his sword and she was blocking with her staff so fast that to those watching it was impossible to tell who was winning. Candace however knew she was losing and she knew why, she was spending too much time worrying about the others to really focus on Doofenshmertz.<p>

It was not that she did not trust them but she was simply wondering how much longer they could keep this up they had managed to destroy all the huge Normbots but then more of the regular Normbots had continued to swarm in.

Not only that but she was feeling guilty for leaving Phineas, Ferb, Katie, and Adam behind to fend for themselves even if they had asked the others to go on without them. _Funny _she thought to herself _there was a time I could have left them all behind and been guilt free. I guess times change I wish I knew they were alright. _

Across the room Isabella was having almost the same problem _how could I just leave them like that? _She thought dodging a laser blast and kicking a Normbots head off _I mean I already thought I lost Phineas and Adam earlier today, not to mention Ferb's one of my best friends and Katie's another and a member of my Fireside Troop. I wish I knew that they were okay. _This had cost her as a Normbot hit in the chest and was advancing closer to her as she skidded to a halt close to the stairs.

Just as she was about to attack two knives went whizzing by either side of her head and hit the Normbot causing it to explode. She turned around and smiled as Adam and Phineas went shooting past her saying: "Hi Isabella." They were closely followed by Katie and Ferb. Ferb ran right by her as well but Katie stopped beside her.

"So I assume you guys all won then?" Isabella asked smiling.

"Yeah we did and Adam asked me out…again." Katie said practically glowing with happiness.

"Well then lets win this thing so you can get to your date." Isabella said and both girls rushed forward into the battle.

Candace had also noticed the return of their lost teammates breathing a mental sigh of relief she turned her whole attention to Doofenshmertz. _Let's get serious _she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The End...of this chapter Read an Review please :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: There shall be blood that should be enough of a warning right? **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29 <strong>

Candace did get very serious instantly the advantage had shifted to her side. Unfortunately every time the room seemed to be emptying of the Normbots more would flood in from the upper floors. Candace was focusing on Doofenshmertz but she had noticed and knew that they all could not hold out forever they were already exhausted anyway. Then she heard Adam speaking to the others:

"Okay where do these stupid machines keep coming from?" Adam yelled ducking a laser blast and tossing an E.M.P at the opposing Normbot.

"The upper floors must be filled with them." Alt Phineas said kicking a Normbots head off.

"Well yeah but I mean who is controlling them, Doofenshmertz is fighting Candace so it can't be him." Adam said jumping backwards a few feet to avoid more lasers.

"Maybe we should head up and see what we find." Alt Isabella suggested she destroyed another Normbot and looked over to Adam who nodded.

"Not all of though, whoever's controlling them will get suspicious if everyone but Candace leaves this room." Adam said looking around at the assembled people.

"Me, both Isabella's, Katie, Phineas and Ferb, can go up everyone else should stay here does anyone have a problem with this plan?" Adam said when no one spoke against it the six person team ran up the next flight of stairs fighting off the Normbots that were on their way down.

Candace and Doofenshmertz both saw them leave but paid it no mind Candace because she had faith in them, and needed to focus on beating Doofenshmertz. Doofenshmertz because he had confidence that they would not reach the operator of the Normbots.

Candace capitalized and managed to hit him in the face with her staff. He flew back hit the wall and began to bleed from his nose.

"You're going to pay for that Ms. Flynn." Doofenshmertz growled getting to his feet and glaring at her.

Candace just smirked and got ready as he rushed towards her enraged.

Meanwhile Adam and the others continued on their way upwards they were already four floors up which was easy after the discovery that the giant Normbots could not fit through the doors to the stairs meaning that all they had to deal with were ordinary Normbots.

"Adam, you do realize that those robots will still be there on the way back down tight?" Isabella asked her brother as they continued to run up the stairs fighting off the Normbots which were much easier to get rid of then their giant counterparts.

"Yes Isabella I realize that but if we catch the person controlling the Normbots and force them to shut off all the Normbots then it won't matter anyway." Adam said punching a Normbots head off.

"You have a point but what if it's not a person but some sort of super Normbot?" Phineas asked as they rounded another corner.

"Then we smash it to pieces and think of a new plan." Adam said irritation leaking into his voice as he stopped before a large door that looked like the head of a Normbot.

"Adam calm down." Katie said walking up and putting a hand on his shoulder as he began to catch his breath. The simple gesture seemed to have an instant calming effect on Adam he took in a deep breath and then turned to face the others.

"Sorry guys it's just been a very long day for all of us, and I just want it to be over with." He said rubbing his hands against his eyes as his breathing returned to a normal pace he looked at a watch that he only had on because he had fallen asleep wearing it the night before and said:

'It's barely even noon and I just want to go to bed." He laughed a little and gave a small smile as he said this. The others nodded and Phineas said:

"I know what you mean man, but the sooner we get to the Normbot controller the sooner Doofenshmertz will fall…again" Phineas added after a pause. Adam nodded and turned his attention back to the door frowning as he said:

"This can't possibly be the top already can it?"

"Well the first three rooms may have been only a floor apart but each was about three stories tall then we ran up four more stories, so this is probably the top." Ferb said

"I swear Ferb I've heard you talk more today than any other day that I've known you." Said Isabella smiling as Ferb just shrugged.

"Well then we need a plan, because I'm sure that there are few dozen Normbots behind this door." Adam said.

"I have a plan." Alt Isabella said and everyone turned around to face her Ferb and Isabella with skeptical looks on their faces.

"No offense but your last plan nearly got Phineas and Adam killed so..." Ferb began but Adam cut him off.

"Ferb I trust her I've done dozens of her plans since I joined Firestorm, and I'm still here so I don't see why shouldn't at least hear her out." Adam said making enough of a point to stop both Ferb and Isabella from continued arguments.

"Well the Normbots are programmed to bring any captured soldiers to the nearest high ranking individual when Doofenshmertz is otherwise occupied like he is now. So if we let ourselves get captured then they would take us to whatever is behind that door." Alt Isabella said.

"But if we're all captured then how exactly will we get whatever it is behind there to shut down the Normbots?" Katie said in a very skeptical tone. Alt Isabella smiled and said:

"We won't all be captured." They all huddled in to hear the rest of her plan.

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later…<strong>

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Alt Isabella, and Katie were all had their hands bound by metal cuff's as they were lead into high ceilinged room that was all black and at the front there was a large black chair set up in front of several monitors that showed every room and staircase in the base.

"Ms. Doofenshmertz, we have captured the squad you requested." The Normbot said it's more tame head out to address her.

"Thank you very much Normbot 3924, you are dismissed." Said a firm female voice from the black chair it turned around so that it was facing them was a woman about Candace's age and build she was dressed in all black which matched her hair. She had dark brown eyes which were currently locked on them with an evil sort of grin playing on her thin red lipstick lined lips.

"Hello my name is Vanessa Doofenshmertz, you all know my father I'm sure." She said still smiling evilly at them as she approached them.

"Yes he's the insane dictator, who were here to stop right?" Phineas said in a voice that dripped with sarcasm.

Vanessa directed her eyes to Phineas. "Well yes that would be him, but as for you stopping him not doing such a great job are you?" she said mockingly indicating his bound hands as she continued "Now I know you're here to force me to shut down the Normbots but that plan did not work out well."

"True it didn't but even the best laid plans can be ruined." Ferb said looking at her and speaking in a very calm dry voice.

"Yes they can and in this case they were did. Although I would not call what you had a real plan." Vanessa said continuing to circle them before stopping in front of them her back to the door. "Now once my father has defeated your pathetic leader like he did Monogram I'm sure he'll want to speak to you." She said looking at each of them.

"I know he's your father, but why are you helping him?" Katie asked raising her eyebrows.

"I could give you a long boring speech about how I believe in what my father does, but the simple truth is I like being the daughter of the ruler of the Tri-State area soon to be two." She said walking closer to them as she spoke.

"So you're nothing a more than spoiled brat who does whatever daddy, says but does no real thinking for herself you're a brainless puppet!" Isabella shot at Vanessa who just smiled wider and walked in front of her.

"Well I outsmarted all of you, so I wouldn't say I'm brainless in fact I would say I'm smart." Vanessa said kneeling in front of Isabella so that she was right in her face.

"I wouldn't say you're all that smart." Phineas said looking at the ground as he spoke.

"Oh really and why is that?" Vanessa said walking over and looking at Phineas.

"Well." Said a voice behind her and before she could turn around a thin wire wrapped itself around her neck "A smart person would have remembered that there were six of us not five." Adam finished tightening the wire around her neck as he said:

"So how about you tell us what we have to do to shut these Normbots, and you get to continue to breath." He said all this while tightening the wire still more around her neck so that she was sputtering and gasping for air. He loosened it enough to let her take in a breath but tightened it the second she had.

"I won't tell you anything! I know you don't have the guts to kill me!" she choked out.

"That's very unfortunate." Adam said in a tone as if she had done nothing worse than tell him that he had to see a movie a different time. The wire went tighter around her and within about thirty seconds she was feeling extremely light headed and her vision was starting to blur around the edges.

"Fine...fine go over to the computer to the keyboard access the main control system and type in the code 9375." She coughed out. Adam loosened the noose of wire but only enough for her to get a few breathes in while Isabella walked over to the computer and Phineas set the other free from their bonds having already picked the lock to his and Isabella's.

Adam did not release Vanessa go as Normbots began to swarm towards them from the lower levels of the fortress but as they got close enough to do any real damage Isabella finished punching in the code and hit enter with a sound like a large generator power down the Normbots fell out of the sky and moved no more.

Downstairs Candace and Doofenshmertz had not failed to notice the sudden shut down. This made Candace very happy and enraged Doofenshmertz to the point where he began to swing his sword wildly at Candace who was having a harder time blocking not only due to his new rage but she was simply tired from the day's events up until this point.

On the outside Doofenshmertz was pure rage but inside he was thinking intently _they better not have harmed Vanessa, or I swear what happened to Monogram will seem like child's play. _He thought to himself as he continued to swing faster and faster.

Candace ducked dodged and weaved between them but she was beginning to slow and he could see it so he increased his speed. For about twenty minutes they exchanged blows and blocks until Doofenshmertz finally found an opening. He noticed as she blocked his sword she had left herself open and he capitalized kicking her once in the ribs and then slamming his knee into her jaw she flew backwards hit the ground hard and her staff rolled out of her hand.

The others rushed forward to help her but Doofenshmertz stood above Candace his sword raised high and they were all forced to stop or risk Candace's death. Doofenshmertz had a triumphant look on his face as he looked at them all.

"Now then all of you drop your weapons and step back or your leader dies." He said glaring at them they had no choice really they all stepped back a few feet and dropped all their remaining weapons. Doofenshmertz laughed at them all.

"Fools no matter what you did, I was going to kill her anyway." He raised his sword up high and was about to strike when Adams voice came from behind him.

"I would think twice about that, if I were you." Adam said

"Why should do that bo…" Doofenshmertz started but then he turned around and he stopped mid sentence. Adam surrounded by Phineas, Ferb, both Isabella's, and Katie had Vanessa still caught with the wire tightly around her neck as she struggled for air.

"Let her go boy or I will kill your leader." Doofenshmertz said lowering the sword to Candace's throat.

"Let her go or I kill your daughter." Adam said tightening the wire around Vanessa's neck so she sputtered.

It was a stale mate Adam did not dare to kill Vanessa for fear of Candace's death and Doofenshmertz did not dare to kill Candace for fear of Vanessa's death. After five minutes of total silence Doofenshmertz finally dropped his sword

"Fine you let Vanessa go and I will let her go." Doofenshmertz said. They counted to three together and surprisingly as promised, Doofenshmertz allowed Candace to get up and Adam released Vanessa from the wire noose. Both women stood and walked past each other until Vanessa stood behind her father and Candace stood in front of Adam.

Then out of nowhere Doofenshmertz rushed forward towards Candace screaming sword raised to strike. Later on Adam would still never figure out what made him act all he knew was that as Doofenshmertz rushed forward he pushed Candace down and drew his own sword there was a flash of steel and then searing pain and screams of "DAD!" and "ADAM" but Adam could not tell who said his name what he did notice was the damage that they each had done to each other.

Doofenshmertz had stabbed Adam slightly to the left of Adams shoulder just below his neck and out his back and a flow of sticky red blood was spilling out fast. All and all though Adam had the lesser wound. Adams sword had stabbed clean through Doofenshmertz and even through the blurring vision Adam could tell he had punctured a lung and possibly gone through the man's spinal column he too was bleeding out fast.

As everything began to go black Doofenshmertz leaned forward and whispered in Adam's ear:

"You're no better than me now boy." Then Doofenshmertz slumped backwards and slid off Adams sword pulling his own sword out of Adam he did so Doofenshmertz was definitely dead. Adam slumped forward supporting himself on his knees and left arm and starred at the man in shock for a moment and then the world turned black and Adam knew no more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and encourage you to read and review. Myron Greenleaf don't brag too much please. :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: This chapter is long and covers a decent amount of time but I think you will all enjoy it. It is the last chapter of this story but I promise you the sequel is coming...as soon as I think of a good title. Until then enjoy the chapter I had fun writing it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30 <strong>

Something bright was shining in Adam's eyes. His immediate thought was _Am I dead. _Then it accord to him that if he were dead he probably would not be wondering if he were dead. He blinked and the room he was in began to come into focus.

It was what looked like another hospital room in Firestorm. This one had low ceilings and very surprisingly was all white with bright florescent lights that were flickering slightly. His body felt heavy as if he had been asleep for several hours.

There were tubes coming out of not only his arm but his legs and nose as well. He could feel a heavy weight on his chest and looking down he saw bright blonde hair laying in every direction as Katie slept on not even aware that he was awake.

Deciding to be a gentlemen and not wake her he instead glanced around the room. Isabella was fast asleep her head on Phineas's shoulder in the far left corner of the room. Next to them Ferb and Gretchen were sleeping in similar position. No one else was in the room, vaguely he wondered where and then he remembered why he was in this hospital bed at all and Doofenshmertz final words seemed to wring in his head. _Your no better than me now boy. _

Was it true? Adam thought starring back up at the ceiling. Was he any better than Doofenshmertz for killing him. Doofenshmertz had killed to gain power and maintain fear of him. Adam had killed in defense of people important to him, although it could not be denied that a small part of him would have killed Doofenshmertz simply for revenge too.

_Am I like him truly? No I am not did not kill for power or fear I only killed him to save Candace I'm not a monster. _But then he thought of Vanessa and how she had been there to witness it all his stomach squirmed with guilt, he knew what it was like to lose a father that was how this whole crazy summer had started for him, but to watch your father die. He was not sure he could have survived if he had been there to watch his dad pass.

_I'm going to have to deal with Vanessa at some point, but I am not a monster he could have chosen to come quietly instead he tried to kill Candace. _This line of thought calmed him down a little and he began to wonder how long he had been unconscious. He raised his hands to eyes to wipe away the sleep but then he noticed something clear and plastic feeling over his eyes. _Must be getting the stimulant out of my eyes _he thought. That did not add up though because Isabella's bow still stung to look at, he shrugged it off he was too tired to think about it too long, and instead decided to just sit and wait. He sat for what felt like hours watching the steady rise and fall of his sister's stomach before he felt Katie finally start to wake.

She sat up and stretched before she looked around and noticed Adam was awake.

"He's awake!" Katie shouted causing the others to jump up from sleep in surprise. Adam watched chuckling to himself as Phineas picked himself up off the floor.

"How long have you been up?" Katie asked giving Adam a tight hug but letting go as he started to cough.

"I'm not entirely sure there's no clock in here, but it feels like maybe a couple of hours." Adam said looking around to each of them.

"How long was I out anyways?" he asked addressing Isabella.

"About three days." Isabella said handing him a glass of water which he gulped down quickly.

"We were beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up." Phineas said smiling

"You guys didn't stay here the whole time did you? Adam asked feeling guilty.

"No well Katie did but the rest of us have been cleaning up from the battle." Gretchen said smiling as Ferb gave a thumbs up and Katie turned the smallest shade of pink but just kept looking at Adam.

"So what happened after I...uhh…" Adam said finding that he could not bring himself to say it.

"Killed Doofenshmertz." Ferb supplied surprising everyone.

"Yeah that." Adam said wondering why he could not simply say that himself.

"Well Vanessa Doofenshmertz escaped while we were trying to keep you alive." Phineas said and this did not surprise Adam in the slightest he had the feeling that at some point or another he would cross paths with Vanessa again.

"Anyways we took you down to Baljeet in the vault and he made sure you would be okay." Katie said picking up where Phineas had left off.

"Then we went back up to Doofenshmertz fortress and dragged out Thaddeus, Thor, James, and Alt Adyson. Thaddeus and Thor are in special containment chambers and James and Alt Adyson are both in a Firestorm prison medical ward." Isabella supplied.

"So what's with all the tubes?" Adam asked.

"All the tubes have been keeping you alive." Said a familiar Indian accent. Adam leaned to his left and around Isabella there was Alt Baljeet standing with his arms folded and looking back normal compared to the shaking boy he had been during the Normbot attack.

"Okay then so how long will I have to be in here and what are these goggle things on my eyes doing?" Adam asked politely starring at Baljeet as he walked past Katie and checked the machines. Baljeet smiled before he said:

"Actually you can leave today and as for what these are doing" he indicated the goggles "I think it's better if I show you." He finished shutting off the machine attached to the goggles and pulling them off Adams head. The others gave very small gasps of surprise and Baljeet held up a mirror.

Adam smiled at what he saw the white's of his eyes were back to their normal bright white shade, however his Iris's were now a very bright almost unnatural electric blue they stood out even more then the red would have against the white he could also see small flecks of red in them still but all and all

"I like it." He said the last part out loud looking to Baljeet smiling.

"I'm sorry that I could not get all the red out you can still see it in small spots but.." Baljeet got out before Adam held up his hand to silence him.

"Baljeet its fine really I like it, plus my sense of sight is still off the charts so I'm happy. Now how soon today can I get up and help out?" Adam said still smiling.

Baljeet smiled too and said "Well let my just make sure that the tonic Adyson was giving you has been completely flushed out of your system, and you should be okay." Baljeet said

About half an hour later after many tests and getting into a new Firestorm uniform, and staying to make sure the tonic had been flushed out of Katie's system to the six teens left the hospital like room and headed down the hall and up the stairs to the meeting that Candace had apparently called yesterday.

They walked into the main meeting room and the rest of Squad 1 in addition to the others all came over to talk to them. After a good fifteen minutes of talking and questions from Adam Candace finally walked in. The room died down and fell silent within a minute of her entrance.

"Hello people are you all okay?" she asked looking around and noticing Adam. "Adam your awake." She said walking over and surprisingly for Adam anyway giving him a small hug.

"Yeah I'm okay Candace." He said with relief as she let him go. "So what's this meeting about?" he asked.

"Right." Candace said turning to face the rest of the room again "As you all know Major Monogram was killed by Doofenshmertz a few days ago. His family has decided to have a small private funeral a few days which they have asked us to attend." Candace paused here to make sure they all understood before she continued:

"That however is not what this meeting is about. O.W.C.A contacted me and asked if I would take his place as head of O.W.C.A I accepted." Candace said shocking everyone.

"Why I mean you love Firestorm, so why leave us?" Alt Isabella asked surprise still showing on her face.

"I do love Firestorm don't get me wrong but O.W.C.A is in need of some extreme renovations and I think I can help them out." Candace said patting her on the shoulder.

"This meeting." Candace continued as if she had not stopped "Is so that I can announce who will be replacing me as the new head of Firestorm." She said and everyone instantly knew exactly who it would be and of course they were right.

"Congratulations Isabella." Candace handing the leaders badge to Alt Isabella who took it and starred at it for a few seconds before taking it and swapping it with her second in command badge.

"Of course now that you're in command you have to pick a new second in command." Candace said smiling down at her as she began to scan everyone in the room before raising her hand and throwing the second in command badge to Adam who caught it simply out of reflex. He stared at her shocked for a few minutes and then said:

"Isabella are you sure about this?" Adam asked genuine curiosity in his voice.

"Yes I'm sure about this why; do you not want to be second in command?" Alt Isabella said looking at him.

"I did not say that it's just I don't think it's the best choice for Firestorm." Adam said still starring at the badge he hated saying it but his dad had always taught him to be truthful and the truth was he did not think he deserved it.

"Why is this a bad decision?" Alt Isabella asked starring at Adam politely.

"Well I haven't been here long, I'm impulsive, and I've got a temper." Adam said making a surprisingly good case against himself.

"While all those things are true, you have also proven yourself to be loyal, brave, protective of your allies, and able to think on your feet in the most stressful situations." Alt Isabella shot back

Adam opened his mouth to speak but Alt Isabella cut him off:

"Also you saved Candace she would not even be here if you had not acted."

To this Adam really had no response. It was true Adam he had saved Candace but only because he had been in a proper position at the right time otherwise Candace would not be here at all.

"Yeah but honestly I was just in the right place at the right time any of you would have done the same. Besides wouldn't it make more sense to make one of the girls or Buford second in command?" Adam asked in his head it made more sense anyway.

"Well to be honest I would have made Adyson second in command, but then she turned out to be traitor." Alt Isabella said truthfully and everyone was shocked when Adam and Katie burst out laughing. They could not help it the irony to them was just too rich.

"What's so funny?" Alt Isabella asked looking down at Adam who had fallen to his knees still laughing his head off slowly though he stopped and said:

"That's all she wanted was position of command." Adam said. Everyone else started laughing too they all could see the extreme irony if she had stayed loyal to Firestorm she would have gotten her wish and Isabella was handing it to her ex-boyfriend.

"So will you do it?" Alt Isabella asked as the laughter died down. Adam starred at her for a minute before saying:

"If you want me to, and no one has a problem with it then yes I'll do it." Adam then turning to the rest of his squad he said: "do any of you have a problem with me being second in command?" To his great surprise none of them raised their hands. He shrugged and said

"Well okay then I guess that settles that." He put the second in command badge on his chest and asked: "This comes with a lot of new responsibilities doesn't it?" Alt Isabella nodded an almost evil smile on her face as she said:

"Yes, yes it does but I'll explain those later." She turned back to the others and said:

"Alright everyone in Firestorm we have a base to clean up, O.W.C.A agents you're more than welcome to help if you want. Firestorm line up and move out!" Candace smiled as they all instantly lined up behind Isabella and filed out.

Candace turned to the O.W.C.A agent's and said: O.W.C.A agents go help them all out." They all nodded and filed past her except Phineas who stopped and asked:

"Hey where's Perry?" For the first time someone had the answer to this question.

"I sent him back to your dimension don't worry you'll see him when you get home tonight, now go help clean this place up." Candace said Phineas smiled and fallowed the other out.

The next few days passed without much trouble at all. Everyone attended Major Monogram's funeral and then set to work on the cleaning and rebuilding the Firestorm base. A few days into the rebuilding James and Alt Adyson were being taken through on the way to their maximum security cells within the base.

On the way up they were taken past Adam and Isabella who were arguing away in rapid Spanish but stopped when Isabella glanced over and saw them. Adam looked over his shoulder and the smile dropped from his face when he saw them.

"So you're still alive huh? When I saw them take you past us I was certain that was the last I would see of you" said James breaking the tense silence that had settled between the three of them.

"Sorry to disappoint you James, but I'm stubborn." Adam said glaring at him with almost scary intensity.

"Obviously you are, when I break out I'll have to kill you myself." James said. This made Adam laugh.

"I don't think so between the two of you Adyson's the one with the brains and since Katie broke her arm and few of her ribs it may be awhile before she's willing to plan an escape attempt. Also your not a really good fighter." Adam said never breaking eye contact.

Alt Adyson noticed the badge on his chest "So you're the new second in command we heard about Candace and Isabella while we were being treated but no one told us you were the new second in command." She said a little bit of jealousy leaking into her voice.

"Yeah, the funny thing is it would have been you if you had stayed on our side." Adam said chuckling a little as her jaw dropped.

"Well not that I have not enjoyed talking with your guys, but we have things to do." Adam said waving his hand so that the guards on either side of them started walking again.

"You're a dead man Garcia-Shapiro!" James yelled as he was being dragged away.

"Funny." Adam said feeling the pulse at his neck "I feel fine!" Isabella chuckled as they walked around the corner.

At last after a week and a half of cleaning and re-cleaning, rewiring the lights, fixing the broken windows, and sweeping away all the Normbot scraps there was only one thing left to do. They all gathered on the roof at Candace and Alt Isabella orders and were surprised to find thick heavy blast shields behind them was the giant Normbot fortress Doofenshmertz had arrived in.

"Hello glad that you all could make it." Candace and Alt Isabella said together smiling at everyone.

"What exactly are we here for?" asked Buford looking at the large blast shields eyebrows raised.

"Well Buford we are here to blow this fortress up said Isabella motioning to a pile of explosives beside her.

"Not that I would not love to do that but won't that but won't it cause giant pieces of metal to fly everywhere?" Adam said sounding worried.

"No Phineas and Ferb came up with these, trust me it will be fine." Candace said handing everyone an explosive and a detonator.

"Which Phineas and Ferb?" Adam asked

"Both, so these should work pretty well." Alt Isabella answered handing him his explosives and detonator.

"Oh man you guys were working on explosives, and you didn't tell me?" Adam said in a voice filled with mock hurt as he approached the fortress to lay his explosive in the entrance.

"Okay has everyone laid there explosives?" Candace asked ten minutes later.

"YEAH." Everyone yelled back.

"Okay press your detonators in 3…2…1…NOW!" Alt Isabella yelled out everyone pressed down on their buttons. Instead of a massive explosion small red and purple holes opened wherever they had been and began to suck in the fortress. Then when only the floating holes were left they closed in on each other and sucked each other up until they disappeared leaving the rooftop as if the fortress had never been there at all.

"That was the coolest thing I have ever seen!" Adam said looking stunned as the others just nodded in agreement. Both Phineas and Ferb's laughed at the others expressions of shock. The rest of the day passed very pleasantly. Everyone who lived in the first dimension headed home after Adam arranged a schedule with Alt Isabella about how often he would stay in the other dimension.

"Well now that we have some down time why don't we have a group date to let off some steam." Phineas suggested which was met with cheers from everyone. And an hour later they were all being dropped off in downtown Danville promising to meet the parents in three hours time.

They walked around for a while trying to decide what to eat before deciding on Red Robin. Halfway through there meal Isabella gasped and said

"Oh my gosh, Adam we turn fifteen in two days!" Adam pulled out his cell phone and checked the date she was right.

"Wow that summer went by really fast!" he said looking across the table at his sister his hamburger still in his other hand. "You know what else this means?" Adam asked smiling at them all

"What?" asked Katie confused.

"It means that next week were all going to be freshman." Adam said calmly taking a sip of his soda as Phineas spat his out in surprise and exclaimed:

"Really is it that time already?"

Adam nodded a little amused at Phineas's reaction and said:

"Phineas after all we've been through this summer how come you sound so scared?"

"I'm not afraid of school, but I'm terrified of back to school shopping with mom!" Phineas said causing Ferb to choke on his drink as well as he said:

"Oh no I forgot about that!"

Everyone burst out laughing as Phineas and Ferb paled a little at the thought of shopping with their mother. Adam felt calm and happy this summer had been crazy to say the very least, but he was looking forward to his and Isabella's birthday and school even if the latter was boring they all needed something at least semi-normal after this summer.

_Besides _he thought wrapping an arm around Katie's shoulders and watching Phineas and Ferb stress about shopping as she rested her head against his shoulder. _With Doofenshmertz gone what could possibly go wrong now? _

If only he knew.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so like I said this is the end of this story :) I had fun writing it. Oh! Before I forget I will have a partner for the sequel I won't say who but they know who they are everyone else must wait to find out again as soon as I come up with a good title I will let you all know when the sequel comes out. Read and Review I hope you have enjoyed this story. :)**


	31. PLEASE READ IMPORTANT

**A/N: Hey people so just in case the story is on your alerts list and I am not which may be the case with some of you any way this is just to let you know there is a sequel it's called **

**Troubled Times and will be co-authored by myself and Myron Greenleaf thanks you all for reading and reviewing both these story's.**


End file.
